A certain luminescent light
by Asdor2000
Summary: Peace has come again to the world. When an organization suddenly attacks Kamijou Touma and tries to capture him, he and his allies/friends need to prepare themselves for a upcoming storm who threatens the exisitence of everything. Who are the ones trying to help him in the coming battles? Why is the whole magic side after Kamijou Touma? What is the masterplan of Aleister Crowly?
1. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 1

**Hello, person who started reading this story. I hope you enjoy it to read as much as I the writting.  
But because this is my first fanfiction don't expect too much. I am open for feedback, but with a certain guideline for you to follow:  
-Do not flame. I love to read constructive feedback to improve myself in areas I if you feel the urge to simply flame, please not here!  
**

**Plays after world war III and the radiosonde castle arc!**

**_Nothing of 'to aru majutsu no index' belongs to me, only my ocs!_**

Academy city, the city of science, with a population of roughly 2,3 million residents, 80% being students, is located directly west to Tokyo. It is commonly said that the technology is 20 to 30 years ahead, but that isn't the main reason this city is so well known. It is known for the residents of this city, namely scientific produced espers. The procedure is called Power Curriculum and unlocks the esper abilities through drugs and other stimulants. They are making up ca. 40% of the populations. Well, the ones were the Curriculum worked better and have gained some kind of esper power. The espers are categorized through their individual outputs in levels ranging from 0 to 5. 0 means no power while level5's are one-man armies. Around 60% of the residents are Level0s who can't or haven't gained an ability yet. Officially only seven individuals have reached level5 so far.

_Chapter 1: And it begins anew_

It was a typical morning for Kamijou Touma.

He woke up in his bathtub, which he was sleeping in because his bed got preoccupied by a freeloader.

But it wasn't the pleasant wakeup call like the smell of a already made and delicious breakfast. Nor was it the sweet voice of a beautiful girl or the wonderful singing of a bird.

No, it was a stream of ice cold water caused by a malfunctioning water tap. Because of the sudden shock he jolted up, tripped and landed face first on the floor.

But that wasn't the end. When he got out of the bathroom he got the view of Index midway in changing into her nun habit.

Time seems to froze while both looked at each other, Touma panicking and Index becoming redder and redder.

"Tou~ma...", Index said while baring her teeth, showing a canine  
and moving closer."Why does this always happen?"

"I-Index, calm down. T-This was not this Kamijou's fault, it was an accident.S-So calm down so we can talk about it and stop baring your teeth and making yourself ready to attack this unfortunate Kamijou Touma and let's Talk about AAAARRRGGGHHH... ", Touma screamed and tried to get the now in his head biting Index of him.

He said the only Thing he could say in this situation:

"FUKOU-DAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

After clearing the misunderstanding and the growling of Index' stomach as a start signal Touma started to make breakfast.

"Touma, Touma, I want ham with eggs and bacon", Index said pleading while bothering Touma in the kitchen.

"I see what I can make", answered Touma opening the fridge and looking for the ingredients.

'Such misfortune', Touma thought seeing that apparently a blackout last night made the contents of the fridge sour. Again.

"See Index, the ingredients are sour so I can't do much. We need to buy new ingredients later.", he said which didn't please Index but her stomach got the better of her quickly.

So in the end they ate a boring and simple breakfast consisting of only ham and water out of the tap.

But nothing less Index happily devoured the meal.

For Touma... it was war.

A war, with a opponent like Index, made World war III look like a peace conference, where Touma fought for the very foundation of something that would be needed to get through the day: food.

The black hole, which was Index' stomach, sucked up all the food she got her in her mouth, while her hands moved at speeds which should be impossible for human beings and shoved piece after piece in said mouth. One moment a with blood and sweat obtained piece of ham was in Touma's hand, the next it got stolen by the nun and swallowed with 3 others.

The last piece of ham were eaten, while in his hand, by Index, which she happily chewed.

_With his hand!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...", he screamed, shaking his hand because of the pain of Index still munching on the combination of ham and hand.

Getting Index to stop munching on his hand Touma looked on the clock.

"AH, I'M LATE."

And with yelling:"I'm off, see you later", he was off.

* * *

A person standing on a roof, while talking with someone through a phone, watched Touma who was running to school.

"I have located him. He is on his way to school.", The person said seeing Touma suddenly getting chased by a group of delinquents and shouting "FOKOU-DA!".

The person chuckled at the sight and proceeded with the observation.

"Are you sure he is it? We can't allow ourselves errors in this matter. ", said the one on the other end with a somewhat serious but playful tone in the voice.

"Pretty sure. Around 16, black, spiky hair, and, most of all, chased by misfortune".

You could hear a slight chuckle over the phone.

"Describe it to me"

"Well, for starters, after he got out of his dorm he got showered with mud water by a crossing car driving through a puddle while running along the street.

Then he got chased by a middle schooler shooting electricity at him.

After their ways parted with Kamijou outrunning her, he got caught up in a robbery where he helped a girl. He tripped and landed with his face in her cleavage. That lead to believing he was a pervert and so he flew the scene threatened by a mob of girls who wanted to 'purify' him.

Now he is currently being chased by a group of 5... no, now 8 delinquents.

On every event that happened to him he screamed 'Fokou-Da'."

Through the whole explanation the chuckling of the person on the other end erupted into a whole heartily laughter.

After a few minutes the laughter changed into a slight giggle.

"Ok, thank you. Proceed with your work."

"Roger that", the person said with a smirk and ended the call.

'So, Touma, this whole job should get very interesting.', was the thought of him while watching the chase continue.

'Very interesting indeed.'

* * *

After Touma got finally in the classroom and sat on his chair, all he wanted was a little rest from the already exhausting events of the morning.

After being chased by Biri-Biri while soaked with water from a puddle, being held for a pervert, chased by a mob of angry girls and then coming across with the same delinquents who tried to hit on several girls last afternoon. Of course he helped the girls out and became, because of said action, the object of fury for the delinquents.

Obviously they chased him until they lost him.

He just wanted to rest and laid his head on the table when...

"Nya~, Kami-nyan, good morning. What happened to you? You look like you got through a warzone.", a happy Tsuchimikado Motoharu greeted him.

"Nah, I think he got again to enlarge his harem.", Aogami Pierce said with a somewhat knowing and accusing smile.

"Oi, Kami-nyan, you bastard. Why do you always get the girls?"

"Yeah, you can't do things like that. You need to share with the normal mortals."

That were his friends Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was a double agent and magician-esper-hybrid who helped Kamijou out multiple times in the past. He got messy blonde hair, wears sunglasses and had a golden chain around his was also his classmate. By his friend and classmates he was named 'Sis-con sergeant' 'cause of his affection for his little sister Maika.

Aogami Pierce was a classmate too, but wasn't so special except his giant repertoire of fetishes which including every girl out there in the world.  
The self proclaimed lolicon got blue, messy hair, earpiercings and had his eyes almost all of the time closed.

The three of them together formed the so called 'idiot-trio' or 'delta-force'.

"Morning, Tsuchimikado, Aogami.", he greeted back and lazily, still exhausted from the way to school, turned his head towards his friend.

Then he realised what his friends said.

"I DON'T HAVE A HAREM! ", shouted Touma.

"Nya~, Kami-nyan, don't try and talk yourself out.", Tsuchimikado said.

"Exactly, Kami-nyan. Be it brunet to blonde, loli to onee-san, nurse to maid, tsundere to yandere, flat to voluptuous, ojou-san to tomboy, middle schooler to university student, you get enough girls to fulfill every man's fetishes.", Aogami added with a sinister grin, slower emitting kill intent.

At this comment every male in the class room began to throw angry and jealous stares in his direction while the girls blushed slightly but still scolded the three idiots.

"What do you talk about in class again?", came a question from Fukiyose,a girl with black, long, silky hair and a big bust. She was called 'Iron wall-girl' because she seemed to be unaffected by the so called Kamijou-Disease.

By that the other classmates began to whisper:

"And here comes the iron wall."

"Get her away! she won't be immune to the Kamijou-disease forever."

"I lost my girlfriend to him."

"Why do he always get the girls?"

"That's so unfair!"

To everyone who didn't know, the Kamijou-disease was an thesis to explain why so many girls found themselves attracted to Touma. Of course he was too dense to realize this fact and hadn't had a clue why they always mention it.

'Haaaa. Such misfortune', Touma thought.

The door slit open and revealed their teacher, Tsukuyomi komoe.

While she was a full grown adult who graduated from university, she looked like a elementary schooler and was only 135cm tall.

"Good morning", she cheerfully greeted the class.

"Good morning, tomoe-sensei"

And so lessons began.


	2. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Nothing of 'to aru majutsu no index' belongs to me, only my ocs!**_

_Chapter 2: A certain temperamental redhead_

For Misaka Mikoto, this morning began rather frustrating and unpleasing. She got woken up by Shirai Kuroko, her roommate and kohai, in her dorm room.

She did so, with what she claimed to be sleep walking, through groping on of Misaka's breast's and hip moaning a rather agitated and loud "AAAAAHHHHH~, ONEE-SAMA~!".

That almost instantly set Misaka off and lead to a electrified and unconscious Kuroko laying on the floor.

After the shock was overcome Misaka took a shower, dressed up and left her room with a still unconscious Kuroko on the floor to eat breakfast.

On the walk from her room to the cafeteria she got greeted by many other students with a 'Good morning, misaka-sama!' which she greeted back.

In the cafeteria she ordered herself tea, ham with jam and in addition scrambled eggs with beacon.

After she was done eating Maika, Tsuchimikado's little sister, drove to her sitting on a cleaning robot and said:"Hey, Misaka. Could you get me an shoujo manga? I have no time today and that would help me concentrate on the other tasks that are coming with being a maid."

"OK, I get you something." Misaka replied and stood up.

"Yeah, but remember: it must be something exciting. Not R-18, but still heated."

"Yeah, yeah", Misaka said and went out of the cafeteria and to school.

On her way to school she saw that idiot.

Saying loudly 'Hey!' she approached him.

He stopped, slowly turned around towards her, whirled around again the moment he saw her and took off.

She started to run too and shouted:"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING WAY THE VERY MOMENT YOU SEE ME?"

"BECAUSE THIS KAMIJOU TOUMA HAD ALREADY ENOUGH MISFORTUNE THIS MORNIG AND DOESN'T WANT TO ADD YOUR BIRI-BIRINESS TO THE MIX! "

"Stop calling me that. I have a damn name called MISAKA MIKOTO, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and send an barrage of lighting at him, each one with enough energy to instantly transform a human being in a pile of ash.

And the reaction of Kamijou Touma was...

With a wink of his right hand the whole barrage were negated.

"STOP STOPPING THEM WITH THIS HAND OF YOURS!"

"IF I DO THAT I DIE!"

"FIGHT ME!"

"WHY ME? FOKOU-DA!"

She chased the idiot further through the streets.

But in the end she needed to let him go because their school ways parted.

All in all she had an rather normal start in the day.

* * *

In the noon, after school ended, she had planned to meet up with friends.

So she went to Joseph's restaurant, a nice restaurant that was rather popular.

When she arrived nobody was there yet so she sat down, ordered herself an green tea and waited.

Twenty minutes later Uiharu arrived.

Uiharu, full name Uiharu Kazari, was a middle schooler. She was around 12 to 13 years old and rather small for her age. Uiharu had short , black hair and golden-brown eyes. She was a member of judgment, a, you could say, security force build up of espers to uphold the laws of academy city.

"Hello Misaka-san!"

"Hello,Uiharu. Isn't Saten with you?"

"No, she needed to do groceries so I came beforehand.", Uiharu answered going to the table Misaka was sitting when...

"U~i~ha~ru!", Saten said, coming what seems to be out of nowhere, while flipping up Uiharu's skirt before she got the chance to sit down.

"Ah, I see today is the day for blue stripped ones", she commented cheerfully on the other girls panties while Uiharu pressed down the lifted skirt with a face red out of anger and embarrassment and turned around.

"S-Saten-san, I told you already, stop doing said!"

Saten Ruiko was of the same age as Uiharu, but taller with roughly 160cm. She had black, long hair and blue eyes. A hair pin with a small, white flower was often placed in her hair on the left side.

After the commotion calmed down both sit down at the table.

Saten asked:"Where is Kuruko-san? I thought she wanted to come too?"

"She has paper work to do so she couldn't come.", came the answer from Uiharu who has now managed to get her face back to normal.

"Ah, ok. It's a shame but it can't be helped, I guess.", replied Saten while Uiharu ordered tea and cake for both of them.

"Did you heard this new rumor? that there walks a demon through the streets punishing all the bad guys?", Saten asked wearing an excited expression.

"As if there is something like that.", Misaka replied not believing it for a second.

"It's true! There were many witnesses who saw her."

" 'Her'?"

"Yeah, 'her'. It is said the demon has the appearance of a girl in her late teens."

As the three continued their conversation the time flew by.

* * *

Suddenly, after they had eaten and paid, one could hear a explosion when they started to walk away.

A bank on the other street burned as 4 persons run out of the it carrying bags you could see were filled with money.

As Misaka was about to step forward to stop the robbers, you could hear a loud and angry sounding yell.

"OI, STOP!"

the source of the voice was a girl standing some meters ahead of the robbers.

That caused the 4 to stop in their tracks while all eyes wandered to the girl who let the yell out.

She had red, long hair which was tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs was brought to the side by a plain hairpin, framing her face. She had green eyes, which remembered you at glittering emeralds. Her height was around 163cm and she had well pronounced curves.

"Do you know what you are causing right know? My little brother becomes 13 today so I want to make this day as special as possible for him. Like bake a cake and cook a big and beautiful meal. But for that I need, of course, ingredients. Regrettably I didn't had enough for the cooking part and be in need of buying groceries.  
And of course in that specific time my purse needed to be empty. So I went to get money from the bank because I have lost my card. Do you see the problem?  
Correct, I can't really get the money when you have robbed and burned down the bank. So, to make things easier and let them go on smoothly, I would like you to return the stolen money and go away peacefully", she hold a long speech which in return lead the by passers and robbers to look dumbfounded.

When the 'boss' regained his composure he grinned at her and said:"I have a better idea. You play with us a little and we give you the money you need."

At that a predatory grin appeared on the girl's face and she had a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"Oh", she replied, now with a playful tone in her voice: "Ok, no problem. But I must warn you: I like it a little more... rough."

"No problem. Rough is the best way to play it."

She neared herself in a seductive way, hip swinging in the walk and the look still remaining on her face.

When she was in front of him, she playfully stroke him along the collarbone with her index finger. when the finger was in the middle of his chest she pushed with the fingertip forward slightly.

The reaction was instantaneous. The 'boss' flew backwards and took one of his companions with him. they landed thirty meters away, unconscious because of the sudden and fast acceleration. Everyone's eyes where widened and fixated on the two robbers laying on the ground.

"Why are you surprised? Didn't I warn you? I like it rough."

With that singly sentence every pair of eyes wandered to the girl.

She stood there with the same expression, licking over her upper lip.

The other two robbers looked at her eyes filled with shock and tried to understand what had happened.

Than one of them stormed at her with a loud battle cry. He punched, but his fist stopped about an centimeter before it could connect with her right cheek.

"Good, good. Without a little struggle this whole thing would be very uninteresting.", she commented grabbing his arm and neared her face to his.

"My turn."

She threw him up in the air.

When he felled down at her, she stopped somehow his fall and began twirling him around her arm. After some rotations around his own axis he got thrown in his still on the ground laying unconscious companions.

The time he landed on them was the time the fourth one was already on his way.

The sudden smash woke the first two of them up.

All four turned to the girl with fearful looks in their eyes.

Said girl started to walk toward them and smiled, eyes like ones of a cat who found a mouse to play with.

"I would really like to play with you a little more but time is running out. So we need to make things go faster."

One of the four, a pyrokinetic apparently, threw in panic a fireball at her. The fire engulfed the body and near area and cut off the vision one could get from the girl.

The robbers breathed in, relieved they got her in the end and out of the situation.

They stood up, turned around and walked away, but stopped when they heard a laughter.

The same laughter a villain has. The same sending shivers down your spine. The same that normally brings nightmares to little children.

The robbers turned around to see the girl completely unharmed walking out of the fire giving of this terrible laughter.

"You're good. A Pyrokinetic, mhm? And a strong one too, around level 4 I would guess. If I would be someone else I would have been fried. But too bad things like that won't work on me.", she said casually as if it would be the most normal thing to walk out of fire unharmed and, most importantly, alive.

" Let's continue! Come on! Entertain me more! More!"She said coming nearer and nearer, With every little step she took the robbers shaked more and more in fear.

Then suddenly sirens chimed and trucks of anti-skill stopped across the whole place.

With that as Signal she stopped and her expression became as innocent as the face of a little baby.

Every witness gulped. 'What an fast attitude change.'

The robbers just ran towards the anti-skill personnel.

"WE ARE SURRENDERING! TAKE US IN! JUST GET US AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER AS FAR AS POSSIBLE!", they yelled while pointing at the girl.

The personnel just looked in the direction the robbers pointed and saw the girl making an innocent face.

'Nobody would buy that face. The difference in attitude is too extreme.'

"Mha, mha. You can't just call an innocent girl like her a monster just because you got caught. I know it is hard to swallow your pride, but please don't blame others", one of the personnel said handcuffing them, his partners nodding in agreement.

'they bought it!', everyone who witnessed the whole thing thought in unison and couldn't believe it.

After the arrest one robber looked relieved through the back window of the truck he was in.

The girl saw that and winked him while saying:"Bye~bye."

The robber's face changed from relieved to terrified while the truck drove away.

She turned around and started to walk away.

But then the girl stopped when she noticed Misaka, Uiharu and Saten looking at her curiously, the two later with a expression of awe.

"She is it!", Saten suddenly yelled, voice filled with excitement.

The girl had no idea why Saten suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at her.

So she did the one and only thing that came to her mind.

She waved at Saten awkwardly and replied:

"Uhm, hi?"

* * *

**Author's note:** _That was my first try on writting an fighting scene. I really hope it was good, but when not, just follow my request and leave constructive feedbacks!_


	3. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 3

**Next chapter out. thanks for the positive feedback i got from you!****I decided to make here at the top a section to answer comments/reviews you write to my story.**

_**'Author answers or says something probably important'-section:**_

***Sargent Crash*: ****Thanks****.**** I decided to answer this question in this chapter. It's not some kind of body enhancement,sorry, and I must warn you and others: **** I designed this ability to be something you don't want to be up against, meaning it's an overpowered ability. So just read and find out!**

***I-Zach1832*:** **Thanks. I will probably update thrice weekly. If not, than it just means I hadn't had the time or a lack in creativity.**

_Chapter 3: a certain temperamental redhead II_

"The name is Kurokami Kumiko, it's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl introduced herself to the three after getting the money she went to get.

"For me too. My name is Uiharu Kazari."

"Saten Ruiko."

"Misaka Mikoto."

"So, Kurokami-san,...", Saten began when they walked along a street but got interrupted by Kumiko.

"Just Kumiko. Kurokami is a little too long."

"Ok. Ähm, Kumiko-san, what is your ability and level?", Saten asked her eyes gleaming with curiosity, which also was in Misaka's and Uiharu's eyes.

"Telekinetic, Level 4.", Kumiko answered which seemed to satisfy Saten and Uiharu, but Misaka remained suspicious.

"Why didn't you just attacked them from a distance if you were able to, then?", came a question from Misaka.

Kumiko eyed her for a short time before watching frontward again and began to elaborate.

"To induce fear."

"Why fear and in this strange way? And wouldn't it be enough to just knock them out from a distance?", Saten asked, now again gleaming with curiosity.

"For the first, the 'why', because it made fighting them easier."

That explanation lead to a puzzled look in the other three girl's faces.

"Humans are easier to read when under strong emotions. So let me ask you a question: What is the one thing humans fear the most?", Kumiko asked when she saw their puzzled faces.

"Things that are dangerous and terrifying, right?", Saten answered.

"Close, but not entirely correct. What human's fear the most are things they can't see, can't understand, don't know what it is. If I would have just attacked them over a distance, they would have thought 'Hey, she is a telekinetic' and that would be it. The fear would be gone and they would have had an idea how to fight me. And that is also one of the reasons why I didn't just attack them from a distance."

"And the other reason?"

"The other reason would be that I had an giant amount of stress building up over the past days and I just needed to vent. And what is better for venting stress then entertainment? What I did was just for that: Entertainment."

At that answer Misaka, Saten and Uiharu sweat drooped.

But even this explanation didn't seem to be enough for Misaka. Kumiko noticed that and signaled her 'We talk later'. That seem to satisfy Misaka and let her forget the topic for now.

"Saten-san, what did you mean with your exclamation 'She is it!' earlier?" Kumiko asked, remembering it.

"I meant you are the one from the rumor."

"Rumor?"

Saten got her notebook out and showed her the site with the rumor.

"Here, this rumor", she said while pointing at the post.

Kumiko read through it. When she was at the word 'demon' a vain pooped up on her forehead and she began to emit killing intent. Around her the temperature seemed to drop.

"Fufufufu... it seems there is someone with a death wish. But do not worry, I can fulfill this wish. Fufufufufufu...", she laughed creepily, leading the other three to being slightly scared, and asked then:

"Saten-san, can you give me the penname of the author who has written this rumor?"

"Yeah, but I don't really think that will help you.", Saten said giving Kumiko the name.

"Do not worry, I have my ways.", she answered happily while Saten didn't worry about her not finding him but about the person who had posted the rumor.

'Sorry, man. Rest in peace.', Saten thought seeing an dark aura surrounding Kumiko.

"So, after we have talked about my powers and the death wish of a certain author, can you help me with my groceries and the party preparations? I don't have enough time now to do both by myself.", Kumiko asked the three other girls, aura vanishing.

"Ok, but wouldn't it be a problem if we help you? I mean, it's the birthday of your little brother and we know each other just since today.", Saten asked.

"Nah, it's ok, he doesn't have many friends because he goes in a special institution so it would be nice to have more there", Kumiko answered while leading them to a nearby supermarket.

* * *

After they had bought the groceries and brought them to Kumiko's apartment, Saten looked on the watch of her handy.

"AH, Uiharu, we need to go now.", Saten said to which Uiharu looked too and nodded in agreement.

"She is right, we need to go now. Sorry."

"Nah, no Problem. Just go before your too late for whatever you are going to go to.", Kumiko replied cheerfully and Saten and Uiharu walked away and out of the building.

Kumiko opened the door to the room and went with Misaka following in her apartment.

Misaka was surprised how big it was and looked around bringing the groceries with Kumiko in the kitchen.

"So, you wanted something from me, right?", Kumiko began while starting to prepare for cooking.

"Yeah. What is your ability in reality?", Misaka asked starting to put plates, glasses, and cutlery on the table.

"You have noticed, huh?"

"There is no way that this was telekinetic.", Misaka said while frowning, confirming Kumiko's suspicion.

"And why do you think that?", Kumiko went along.

"Because of the acceleration caused by the push you did. It doesn't match up with the damage at him. And the landing also. You could have slowed him down to avoid damage, but you didn't. So why was he only unconscious and hadn't had broken bones?"

"Sharp observation. Your right. I'm not an telekinetic."

"Than what is your ability?"

"My ability is called 'E-Control'."

That lead to Misaka's eyes showing curiosity.

"What does it do?"

"The answer to that is rather simple, to accept it is rather hard for most people.", Kumiko answered and chuckled slightly.

"Stop hitting around the bush and just tell me", Misaka demanded wondering what the other girl found funny.

"Well, the ability 'E-Control' enables the owner to manipulate and control energy.", Kumiko explained.

"And? There are many abilities that allow control over energy. Electromaster, for example."

"No, what I mean is I can do that with any kind of energy: Electric, kinetic, thermal..."

"You're lying", Misaka replied, not believing it.

"I'm not.", Kumiko answered, rather pleased by the reaction she got.

"Ok, let's say this is your ability, hypothetical: How is such an ability possible? And what level are you really?", Misaka asked.

"Well, my real level is something I don't know. The last time it got measured it was level 4 and at that time I was only a telekinetic. To explain my ability we must begin with a little 'my story' session. But before I start the story telling, did you know about the rumor that says 'the ability that negates other abilities'?", Kumiko asked her.

"Yeah, I know this rumor," Misaka replied, leaving the 'I even know who has this completely crazy ability'-part out.

"That makes things a little easier. I don't know if you know it or not, but this rumor is true.", Kumiko said eyeing Misaka who didn't react the way others would react, but let it slide.

"It all started with a bunch of scientists wanting to replicate this unexplainable phenomena through scientific means, to create the 'unbeatable sword and shield'. So they started a project, named 'Uranus project'.

The idea behind it was to produce espers that could give similar results as the negate-ability. Quickly an thesis was formed. they took child errors with abilities that were, in some ways, controlling energy.

They started to use testament to overwrite the personal realities of each esper with thought patterns and equations of others that had an different kind of energy controlling ability. Thermal hand, Electromaster, and so on. But many children couldn't stand the overwriting process and died.", she told while she started to cook.

"In the end only twelve, me and 11 others, survived the process. But the result given wasn't enough for the scientists: Even though we could control all kinds of energy, we could only defend ourselves against things we saw coming.

'So what to do' the scientists thought. They got the answer through the combination of their project with another one called 'Dark May-project'.

It was basically the same as the Uranus project, but they used the thought patterns and equations of accelerator, the number 1, to overwrite our personal realities. They aimed to get the equations for the auto-defense of accelerator combined with our energy control.

That again cost lives. The strain on the brain was too much for most and the only one who survived was me. But even though my ability worked now even automatically, they marked the whole Uranus project as a failure and ended it."

Through the whole explanation Misaka was silent and looked down. She raised her head and saw the sad expression on the other girl's face. After an moment Kumiko let the expression vanish and replaced it with a smile.

"Enough of sad stories, time to explain the ability and show it. That way you will be able to believe it.", she said and started explaining the workings behind it.

"Well, the defense part of my ability is rather short in explanation. I run subconsciously equations, similar in working as the first's. I give certain 'limitations' to what can reach me. For example air molecules that are over a set velocity get slowed down to become unharmful. Or if an physical attack with more kinetic energy than from me allowed is used on me, the kinetic energy behind it will get set to zero, rendering it useless."

Kumiko then ordered Misaka to fire a little electricity at her for demonstration. She did so but was, even after the whole explanation, astonished as the electricity couldn't reach Kumiko and dispersed right before hitting.

"When we start talking about the active usage-part of my ability we must differ between 'manipulation' and 'control'.

'Manipulation' is the increasing and reducing of energy. That is easy to explain.

The fun part of my ability is the 'control'-part. For example ", she said, went to the table and placed a single finger under the edge of said table:"If I set the table's potential energy to zero and then lift up my finger while increasing the energy to match the energy requirements needed to lift the table up...", she said and did like explained.

The table was lifted up by her single finger while staying in the same Position, meaning parallel to the floor.

She let the table be in that position for a few seconds and then put him down.

Misaka was again dumbfounded by the presentation, much to the entertainment of Kumiko.

"Ok, now after I showed you my ability, I have a question for you:",Kumiko began: "What did I do with the impudent robber who proposed me to interact with them in nightly activities for the money I needed?", she asked while she returned to her cooking.

"You increased the energy behind the push?", Misaka answered, but blushed slightly at the dry explanation of the obvious intention the robber had.

"Not quite. If I did that he wouldn't have been just unconscious, considering the energy needed for this action to let him fly this distance.", Kumiko replied shooting the thesis down instantly and happily stirred the content of the pot she was working on.

"Then what did you do?"

"It's rather simple, really. All I did was to increase the energy of movement he had from the push.", she explained.

"Aha.", came the reply from misaka nodding in understanding but still looked like something was bothering her.

"What is it that is bothering you? It's literally written over your face."

"I just thought that your ability is too overpowered. I mean, like you explained it to me you are like a second accelerator."

"Nah, it's just a more fundamental ability then most. The more fundamental a ability is, the more usage and power it has. But my ability isn't perfect. You remember I said that the scientists marked the project as failure?", she asked and Misaka nodded.

"That was because I couldn't control or manipulate AIM fields. No matter what I do, I can't stop an esper from using his/her ability so I can only negate the product, not the working. Unlike the original's my ability was meant to be a copy from.

Another thing is that my ability is limited in range, and that strongly. Only around 1 centimeter from my skin away, because my ability works through generating a AIM dispersion field as the medium for my ability, which is also similar to the first.

And the last and one big flaw is that there is a limit to how much energy I can control and/or manipulate. That in combination with the first flaw I listed make my shield breakable, it's just really hard to do so.", she finished her explanation and turned off the top plate, turning around and looking at Misaka who seemed satisfied with the answer she got.

"I have one remaining question. Do you want to fight me sometime?", Misaka asked after a few seconds with hopeful eyes.

Seeing Misaka's eyes Kumiko couldn't help but laugh and replied:

"Sure. But only when I have time."

Hearing that Misaka's face literally gleamed from delight.

After she spoke that sentence the door of the dorm opened and in the doorframe was...


	4. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 4

**The next chapter! I know I said thrice a week, but I had the 'I want to write'-feeling still remaining after I finished the third chapter, so I just written the next!**  
**Why it got uploaded now and not with the third chapter: I didn't finish it completly at this point of time.**  
**But now the boring comments of an author end and the story continues, have fun.**

**'To aru majutsu no Index doesn't belong to me, only my OCs'**

_Chapter 4: the darkness in the light_

Around the time the four girls went into a supermarket, which he obviously had no idea about, Kamijou Touma finally got out of school.

Because his homework got soaked with detergent, which, what he knew later, was highly flammable, and an spark of electricity coming from a lamp and setting said soaked homework on fire, he hadn't had the homework.

Of course he knew there were risks about buying and using cheap detergent, but the risk of burned up homework wasn't a risk one would think of when buying the detergent, was it?

So he needed to attend the detention class again. With him was another member of the Delta Force, namely Aogami. He once again didn't do his homework simply because he wanted to be scolded by tomoe-sensei, the, out of his point of view, personification of loli.

After he was finally off school grounds he walked back to his dorm, but not directly. He still needed to buy groceries to replace the sour ones in his fridge.

Luckily, which he knew would be biting him in his ass later, a grocery store in the nearby area had special offers he wanted to buy to spare some money.

In contrast to a certain middle schooler, he didn't possess a big amount of money and the salary he got as a student was not much. Add to that an freeloader with an black hole as stomach needed to be feed and you have an idea how vital these special offers are.

So he went to the grocery store. On the way, nothing 'abnormal' happened.

He helped an older lady, a rare occurrence in academy city, over the street and chased, catched and brought an balloon back to a little child who lost the balloon.

Finally, after some more situations where he just needed to help, he was in front of the grocery store's entrance.

He stood still, breathed in deeply and made himself ready for what he was about to step in.

Then he went through the door which opened automatically.

The interior of the store was a warzone.

Students and teachers alike jostled and pushed each other.

Esper used their abilities to get the groceries they needed from a distance or hinder other persons from getting what they want to.

Gales rushed through the store in order to snatch money out of hands to eliminate opponents.

Beams of energy flew through the air aiming to hold other customer's from reaching the cash desk.

The shop assistant was completely overwhelmed and not in control of the situation. Her head jerked from one side to the other, bewildered by the situation in the store.

Touma, who survived the battlefield of world war III and many other life and death situations, knew exactly, after analyzing the happenings in the store, which route through the fighting crowd he needed to take to come out alive.

Then he took off.

'First to the eggs.', Touma thought.

Whilst running, He jumped over an incoming barrage of cucumbers, rolled off to use the momentum and then negated an beam of green energy flying towards him.

He came to the eggs, grabbed an carton with his left hand, whirled around, negated an incoming fire ball and started to run again.

After he got the other things he needed while jumping over corpses and other things, dodging food and storage racks, negating incoming abilities and sidestepping thrown punches, He arrived at the cash desk, slammed the obtained goods on the desk without breaking them and shouted:"I WANT TO PAY!"

After the shop assistant pulled herself together and Touma paid, he turned around and saw the aftermaths of the battle.

Corpses, goods and shelves laid all over the place. The survivors hobbled, some leaning against each other for support, collecting the things they needed that were still in one piece.

* * *

Touma, exhausted from the situation in the store, walked out of the store and along the street on the pedestrian path to get home.

After some time, he noticed that he was alone on the street.

No pedestrian, no car, nothing.

Wouldn't he be so exhausted from the fight earlier, he would have noticed it the moment he got out of the store.

He stopped, awaiting what was bound to come in this situation. It wasn't the first time he saw something like that.

This specific situation meant only one thing: Magicians!

And they didn't wait long: Five of them came out of the alleys and towards him. He didn't know who they were, but a group of magicians normally meant trouble.

"Imagine breaker, we would like you to come with us.", the one nearest to him said.

"Why?", Touma asked, shifting slightly in a position he could easily start fighting.

"That's unimportant right now.", the magician answered him.

"If that so? in both ways, I'm not coming with you", Touma said, preparing for the unavoidable.

"Haaaaaaaaa...", sighed the magician.

* * *

The person who tracked Touma the whole day swore under his breath:"For heaven's sake! Why do they always appear when you don't want them to?"

Then he sighed:"Well, it can't be helped. Time to become active!"

And with that the person jumped off the building.

* * *

The magician ordered his companions:

"I didn't want to do this, but if I'm forced to: Get him!"

The other four who didn't do anything until know, stormed towards Touma.

They knew their magic wouldn't bring much so they relied only on physical attacks.

Touma made himself ready to defend, even if the odds were against him.

But suddenly, when the magicians were only 5 meters away, lances came flying down from the sky and drilled themselves in the ground right in front of them, letting them stop.

The lances were around 3 meters long and had a plain form, a pole with a long, sharp tip. They were orange and glowed slightly.

"Nah, nah, nah, what have we here? a group of 5 attacking a single student? That's a little unfair, don't you think? I think I need to give you five a 'a fight with an superior enemy is a unpleasing situation'-lesson so you don't pick on a single person in groups again. Don't you agree?", suddenly a cheerful voice sounded.

All looked behind Touma, who also turned around to look, and saw that there stood a person roughly 5 meters above the ground.

_In the air!_

The air under his foots seemed to glimmer slightly like hot air over a fire.

Said person was a boy, not older than 13. He had a petite build, showing that he was at most in the beginning of puberty. He was around 158 cm tall, small for his age, and wore a sleeveless, gray hoodie, hood covering the upper half of his face hiding it, with a red T-shirt underneath. In addition to that he also wore blue jeans and had his hands in the pockets.

"Get away, brat. I don't have an idea how you got inside the barrier, but when you interfere we need to kill you.", the magician threatened him.

At that the boy began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, there are two things:",the boy stated.

"The first is that you won't be able to touch me except you being a Level 5."

At that statement the 5 magicians tensed up, seeming to know what an Level 5 is capable of.

Then the cheerful voice changed into an dangerous and pissed of voice. Orange glowing particles started to spin around the boy.

"The second is that you called me a brat making me snap."

The magicians started to frantically chant spells and fired magic at the boy, prioritizing him over Touma feeling the threat he is.

But an invisible barrier, only slightly glimmering when their attack connected, held their attacks off. Suddenly the particles became more and more and assembled themselves into double-edged blades.

The boy said, almost ordered one single thing:"Run!", and then fired blades after blades at them.

The magicians didn't let it say to them twice and retreated while dodging the incoming, endlessly seeming stream of blades, knowing they couldn't win.

After the magicians retreated and the barrier was down with their departure, the boy walked down.

_Through the air!_

"Hello, I didn't ask you after your name until now, did I?", he asked and took the hood of, revealing short, ebony and messy hair and orange eyes that seemed to shine slightly, remembering you at cut ambers.

"But where are my manners? My name is Kurokami Kureno, nice to meet you!",He introduced himself.

"Kamijou Touma", Touma introduced himself too but then noticed something.

"MY GROCERIES!"

One of the blades went through the bag he had the groceries in and left them in a massacre.

"Sorry, tehe...", apologized Kureno and smiled sheepishly.

After seeing the downed expression on Kamijou's face and the tearing eyes, he couldn't help but feel grave guilt.

"Let me pay you back.", he said to Touma who now held the carton eggs he bought with a distant stare.

"AH, I know how! We can go to my apartment and then give you some groceries from there. My sister would be there but that won't be a problem.", Kureno offered, lifted his left hand and snipped with his fingers, letting the blades and lances falling apart into particles, which vanished shortly after that.

"Ok, then let's do this.", Touma answered and sighed.

'Now it will take more time to accomplish the feat of getting something to eat to my dorm room. And with every passing minute Index will become more furious... such misfortune...', he thought while following the other boy to his apartment.

"Kamijou-san, who were the guys earlier?", Kureno asked.

"Just a group of espers. It seems I attract people like them.", Touma answered, not wanting to reveal magic to the boy. That and he didn't want that, if he named magic by its name, the other boy would think of him as someone who fled from an asylum.

Kureno just nodded and seemed to accept the answer.

* * *

After the walk and a completely unimportant conversation about games and the circumstances they both lived in(Touma left out Index) they both stood in front of the door to Kureno's apartment.

"Well, here we are.", Kureno said and opened the door with a key.

The apartment was spacious and left an friendly impression.

It got occupied by currently two persons.

A red headed beauty which gave off the aura of a Onee-san, and...

"What are you doing here?", asked him no one less than Misaka Mikoto angrily.

She started to emit electricity.

"C-Calm down, this Kamijou Touma is completely innocent. I got attacked by a group of esper for reasons unknown. Than Kureno-san helped me out but hit by accident the bag of groceries I attained in a battlefield caused by special offers.", Touma explained and Misaka and Kumiko both thought 'Battlefield?', but let it slide.

"So to compensate for the accident he offered me to give groceries from his apartment.", he said the reason why he went with Kureno.

Kumiko smiled at the explanation, seemingly proud of her little brother to do something like that.

"I'm sorry, but I already used them to cook. Of course I can give you something in a keep-fresh package, so that you can eat it at home.", she offered him.

"That would be nice. See, Biri-Biri, that is the way a girl should behave!"

"Oh my, thank you", Kumiko said as response and smiled warmly.

Misaka on the contrary shouted an 'SHUT UP!' and tried to send electricity at him, but got stopped by Kumiko putting her hand on Misaka's shoulder.

"Mi~sa~ka~san", she said in a sweet, almost too sweet voice.

Misaka turned to her and gulped, the same reaction the two boys had.

Kumiko had her eyes closed and had a sinister, almost sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"We don't want to start a fight in this apartment,_ my apartment_, do we?", she asked and the temperature seemed to drop.

"N-N-No, w-we don't w-want this.", Misaka replied scared while Kumiko gave of the same feeling her dorm manager gave of when seriously furious at someone.

"Good, good...", Kumiko said drawing her hand back from Misaka's shoulder and changed back to normal.

She went off to the kitchen and came back with a giant keep-fresh package.

"Here, for you. And Kureno", she said, giving the package to Touma and then turning towards Kureno.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", she yelled and pulled him in a hug. A crushing one.

"Happy birthday!", Misaka also said but quieter.

Touma looked dumbfounded and then said:

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say something? Happy birthday!"

Kureno tried to thank them but couldn't because he was suffocating from the hug.

"Uhm, Kumiko, you should stop. Your brother can't breathe."

"Oh", was Kumiko's reaction and let the now already fainted Kureno out.

"It seems he need to eat the food tomorrow."

"I go now, if it is ok.", said Touma and Misaka wanted to leave now, too.

"No, problem. Just get back to your dorms.", Kumiko said.

Both left.

Kumiko brought her fainted brother in his room and laid him gently on his bed.

"Good night", she whispered and covered him with his blanket. Then she left him and went into her kitchen to get herself a tea.

* * *

Suddenly her phone ringed.

She looked at the number on the display.

The moment she saw the number her mood dropped to absolute zero.

She accepted the call and asked bluntly:"What is it?"

"Why do you sound so displeased?", a indefinable voice sounded through the phone.

"Because you are the one who called me, former leading scientist of the Uranus project. Or Should I say Board Chairman and Superintendent of academy city,  
_Aleister Crowly_?"

"Just call me like you want, Valkyrie.", Aleister answered.

"Nice to know, neutron. But you haven't answered my question yet: What do you want?"

"I have a new mission for you. There are 5 magicians in this city right know. They attacked and tried to capture Imagine breaker. Dispose of them."

At that Kumiko clicked with her tongue displeased.

"Ok. I will do so. But remember, Aleister: I don't know your plan. Nor do I know your aim or how you want to achieve it.

But I know that you need Imagine breaker for it. And he isn't dumb. He most likely know already that Imagine breaker is more than just a hand that negates the supernatural. And I know he won't move like you want him to. He is not a pawn from you like me.", She said and wanted to hang up but decided to continue.

"Ah, one more thing: The reason I do what I do is to protect my little brother, nothing less, nothing more. If the protection you offer for him someday won't be enough, I will pulverize this whole goddamn city and bury you under the debris.",she said and hung up.

Then she went through the door outside and locked it behind her.

After that was done she took off.

* * *

The five magicians rested in a area near the wall surrounding academy city, forming a new plan to get the Imagine breaker.

"What have we here, 5 little magicians sitting together and thinking. What a rare move for you".

They whirled around and saw Kumiko emerging from the shadows of an alley, smiling.

"Who are you?", one magician asked her.

"I'm called many things: Abomination. Monster. Even Shinigami is one of them. The list is rather long and I'm too lazy to list them all up now, but the most known name I have would be... 'Valkyrie'.", she said while coming nearer.

The moment she mentioned the name the magicians started to tense up and fear was in their eyes, let them shake slightly. They enlarged the distance between them and Kumiko.

" Today you are supposed to be my entertainment, so... ", she said and took the next step with a small hop in it.

Suddenly she was face to face with the one who had asked, 20 meters away from her original position.

"Entertain me!"

Out of panic he fired an fireball which harmlessly dispersed when it made contact.

She simply backhanded him like a bothersome insect which lead to him getting torn apart and his remains sticking on a wall.

The other magicians trembled in fear as Kumiko looked at them, showing an predatory grin and licked over her lips.

"Your turn."

And then screams filled the night.

* * *

Kumiko stood now alone in the area and looked, eyes filled with sadness, over the massacre surrounding her.

Bloody remains of the first still stuck to the wall.

The second was a puddle of melted flesh.

The third was scattered over the whole place.

The fourth and fifth got evaporated and were now a gas mixture in the air.

"I hate it.", Kumiko said and jumped outside of academy city.

"I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! IHATE IT SO GODDAMN MUCH!" she yelled and punched the ground, causing a crater and an earthquake.

* * *

**Welll, that was something.**  
**I need your feedback about the rating of this story. Now it is still 'T', but I don't know if I should change it in 'M', 'cause of the content that will appear more frequently from this chapter forward.**  
**So, I wait for the feedback.**  
**I'm out, bye.**


	5. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter! hope you enjoy it!**

**'To aru majutsu no Index doesn't belong to me, only my OCs'**

**_Chapter 5: The flickering of the light_**

_"And now to the news: Last night around 11p.m systems detected seismographic turbulences. theorists are searching for answers what had caused them. Supposedly it has something to do with the crater five hundred meters away from academy city. The diameter of the crater is around 100 meters and the depth is 75m. There is a thesis for saying it being an declaration of war, but who gave the declaration isn't known. Now to the weather..."_

Misaka listened interested to the radio while eating breakfast. Kuroko was away since last evening so she had a peaceful night.

'Hope the things that are keeping Kuroko so busy aren't from the alarming kind.', she thought while sipping at her tea.

At that moment Kuroko came inside the cafeteria , spotted her and came to her table.

"Good morning, Onee-sama", she greeted her.

"Morning", Misaka simply replied.

"Kuroko,", she began and Kuroko's fantasy run wild on what she wanted from her.

"What kept you all night up? you weren't in the room or dorm and the manager said you were excused, but didn't want to tell me specifics."

Kuroko began to sweat and said: "W-Well, it was just an exercise...", but got interrupted by the radio.

_"And here the breaking news: Two corpses were found at the west wall, killed in gruesome ways. The two victims were not citizens but trespassers. It was most likely the work of an esper. Anti-Skill and Judgment are still investigating and hadn't found the murderer yet."_

"Just an exercise, huh?", Misaka asked rhetorically.

"Cat out of the bag like it seems. But Onee-sama, you are not allowed to investigate by yourself", Kuroko ordered her.

"Yeah, Yeah. But you can tell me information, right?"

"Like said, the two victims got killed in a gruesome way. The first was only sludge on the wall. The second got scattered all across the area."

At that explanation Misaka needed to cover her mouth with a hand and tried not to chuck up.

"I had the same reaction when I saw it. Luckily I didn't eat. Well, back to the topic, there were traces that indicated that the two had 3 more companions, but they couldn't be found."

"Some ideas who could be the culprit?"

"The culprit needed to be an esper to achieve such results. Probably an telekinetic, the cause was most likely kinetic energy. But because it's an common ability the amount of possible culprits is large."

Whilst hearing to the telling Misaka was in thoughts.

She remembered something that she heard a while ago.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Ok, now after I showed you my ability, I have a question for you:"Kumiko began: "What did I do with the impudent robber who proposed me to interact with them in nightly activities for the money I needed?", she asked while she returned to her cooking._

_"You increased the energy behind the push?", Misaka answered._

_"Not quite. If I did that he wouldn't have been just unconscious, considering the distance he flew.", Kumiko replied shooting the thesis down instantly and happily stirred the content of the pot she was working on._

***FLASHBACK END***

'Why do I think about that? she couldn't be it. I mean, she has an sadistic side but she isn't an murderer. And that doesn't match up with her overzealous and warm personality.', she said to herself and remained in thoughts.

"Onee-sama, remember what I told you: Don't do anything!", Kuroko pulled her out of her thoughts.

"AH, uhm, why do you think that I plan to do something?"

"Onee-sama, please, I know you better than most. I can tell if you are up to something."

'Dammit, Kuroko.', Misaka thought frustrated and denied it instantly.

* * *

Kamijou Touma survived last evening through, what you could only call, a miracle.

When he came through the door to his room Index flew already towards him, teeth bared and ready to pierce Touma's head ,who had 'forgotten' her and left starving.

Touma in response activated his K.O shield with a 50/50 chance of success, namely opening the keep-fresh package he got from Kumiko.

The smell of food had an instantaneous effect and the bared teeth got drawn back, Index landing on the floor without harming him.

whilst eating the food for dinner She and Touma started tearing.

'It's heavenly!', they thought in unison and Touma thanked Kumiko for making his life easier than it would be while enjoying the food which he, if he didn't know it was made from Kumiko, would have thought to be from a first class restaurant.

But It seemed that _this one single fortunate occurrence_ would leave an aftershock to drag Touma down to the reality of his misfortunate life.

_Literally._

They both were already sleeping when the seismic turbulences reached the area his dorm was located.

The effect was devastating.

All water taps and the showerhead got destroyed, leading to a flood in the bathroom Touma was sleeping in. He let himself drifting through the water and watched his rubber duck swimming past him.

'Such misfortune', was his only thought before the chain of events began to get longer.

Index opened the door when the water was around 1,50 meters high.

She did that because she got woken up by the turbulences thinking it was an attack or some other deadly danger.

The very moment she opened the bathroom door ,she unleashed the flood.

But the result of a completely soaked dorm room was not the only thing Touma needed to worry about.

Touma, who drifted motionless in the water, got dragged through the door by said flood towards Index.

He ended up on top of Index. That in turn unleashed the concentrated fury of a bite-happy nun on Touma.

The only way he could bring Index to stop biting was to promise her to get more food cooked by Kumiko.

Touma decided to go to her tomorrow to ask for more.

* * *

He was about to go to Kumiko and plead her to make more when Index had the brilliant idea to go with him to see the, like she called her, 'angel who brings the heaven's fruit'.

So the two of them walked out of the room, locked it and were on their way to the apartment of the Kurokamis.

Touma looked up and saw the news zeppelin flying over academy city, broadcasting the same news that were in the radio earlier.

'I bet that this is the damn magicians doing.', Touma thought bitterly.

When they arrived at the apartment and used the door bell, the door got opened after some time by Kureno.

"Kamijou-san, nice from you to visit. What's up? And who is that girl?", He asked.

"Nice to see you too. Well you see, I wanted to bring back the empty  
keep-fresh package back and Index here wanted to see the one who made it."

"How does she know about the food?"

"I'm living in his room. And the food was great.", came the answer from Index before Touma could find an excuse why exactly she knew about the food.

"Ah, what she mean is...", Touma began but got interrupted by Kureno midway.

"No need for an excuse. To live with a girl is not really a crime and no different than living with another boy, right?"

'Such innocence!', Touma thought thanking god for Kureno still not knowing about things like that, but couldn't help but wonder why.

"More importantly, I would like to get more.", Index said, drooling at the thought of getting more of the food from Kumiko.

"I'm sure she would love to make you more. Unfortunately, she isn't home at the moment. But I can say her that you would like to get more."

"Thank you, and sorry for bothering", Touma thanked him.

"Nah, nah, that isn't bothering at all. I'm sure she is going to be happy that you enjoyed her food and that you brought the keep-fresh package back."

"Then... bye.", Touma said.

"Bye."

And with that Touma and Index walked away and Kureno closed the door.

* * *

Kumiko was in a very bad mood. She had turned off her handy and tried to clear her head.

This night she couldn't sleep much like always when she did a 'mission'. Mission was an embellishment for the work she did. It was just simple annihilation.

The annihilation of persons who got on the bad side of Aleister Crowley.

The dream that kept her from sleeping was the same like the one after the missions she did before.

***FLASHBACK***

_In the dream she stood alone in an endless pool of blood. Every person she killed came out of the pool, now as decomposing corpse, and attacked her. She couldn't move. They grabbed her and..._

_Then she woke up, sweating and breathing erratically._

***FLASHBACK END***

She walked along the streets aimlessly when she heard an yell. A familiar yell.

"HELLO, KUMIKO! HOPE YOU'RE AS GUTSY AS EVER!"

Then an boy fell from the sky and landed in front of her. He had black, spiky hair and wore a T-shirt with a red sun on it.

Yeah, that boy was Sogiita Gunha, the #7 Level 5 of academy city. Wearing a excited expression on his face that literally gleamed from happiness, he smiled at her.

By passers looked at him bewildered but shrugged it off fast with thinking 'that is just how this city is.'.

* * *

They both knew each other for around a year.

At that time a scientist betrayed academy city and brought an esper to a research facility outside.

But he was very unfortunate or simply dumb: Out of all espers in academy city he chose Kureno, her brother.

That of course brought her near the point of snapping. She wanted to hunt him down immediately, but Aleister let her only outside when she would take a Level 5 with her. Aleister chose Gunha who immediately accepted, wanting to help her to get her brother back.

The Superintendent did that probably to prevent deaths, caused by her fury, that would strain the relation from academy city to countries other than Japan.

Over the hunt that ended in britain he became the closest to being her friend.

* * *

"Hey, Gunha. What are you excited about?"

"I did it!"

At that Kumiko raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Gunha, what exactly did you manage to do?", she asked concerned, knowing in what reckless ways Gunha used his ability.

"The attack you did back then. It was hard, but with enough guts I managed to do it too. You know, the one you used to blast the building away!"

"AH, that one...", she said out loud and remembered.

***FLASHBACK***

_After they retrieved her brother and Kumiko carried him out of the building, Gunha spoke up and bumped his fist in the air._

_"Mission completed! I don't think they will ever do something like that again after we infused them with guts now!"_

_"Don't know ,but hope it. For their sake.", Kumiko replied and then asked: "Gunha, did you do what I asked you for?"_

_"Yeah, anyone is out of the building, safe and with guts!"_

_"Wonderful~," she said cheerfully and ordered then:_

_"Gunha, hold my brother for a moment! But Drop him and I drop you!"_

_Gunha, who gulped, took Kureno with extra care fearing what she would do with him if he dropped her brother._

_"What are you going to do?", he asked the girl, who now had an dangerous expression on her face._

_"Payback", she simply said, turning around to the building and crackling her left fist which she then moved in a punch-ready position._

_Then she began to accumulate, concentrate and spin plasma around said fist._

_Some seconds passed, then she punched forward in the air, unleashing a continuous wave of plasma which engulfed anything in a 60 degree angle in front of her._

_A few seconds, after the plasma was fired, the stream stopped, revealing the former building now being molten to a puddle of liquidated building material._

_she turned around and saw Gunha looking at her excited._

_"That was an attack full of guts!", he exclaimed with respect in his voice._

_"Thank you, I guess... ?"_

_"Let me try!", he said and gave Kureno back to her._

_Gunha copied her movements and tried, but didn't manage to do it correctly._

_"It seems I must accumulate more guts to be able to do this!", he said then, apparently a little down because he didn't had 'enough guts'._

_"Just keep trying and I'm sure you can do it.", she said to lift up his mood and gave him an teeth showing smile with a tooth seeming to blink._

_"Your right! I will work till I have enough guts!", he exclaimed happily and full of enthusiasm._

***FLASHBACK END***

" I named it 'Godly Annihilation'. Let me show you!", he said excited and got in a pose, left leg in front, right arm behind him, raised and ready to punch, his upper body slightly leaning backwards.

'WHY THIS STUPID AND MANGA LIKE NAME!', Kumiko shouted inside her head but held back not to yell.

"Goodlyyy...", he began and plasma started to spin around his right fist.

He made a punching motion. But before he got to complete the punch and unleash the plasma Kumiko hit him on the back of his head.

_Hard!_

Gunha's head slammed in the ground and the plasma dissipated harmlessly.

she successfully stopped an disaster from happening.

He sat up on his rear with a bloody nose, leaving cracks and an imprint of his face in the ground.

"Why did you stop me from showing my guts?", he asked, tears in his eyes from not being allowed to complete what he was about to do.

"Because you were about to _fire a stream of plasma in a crowded area_!"

"Oh", he said while now noticing the crowd surrounding them, some of them already fled from the area.

"Seriously, I need to tell you 'Think before you do something.' all the time. And now too!", she continued.

"Sorry, my guts told me to simply do that.", he said as an answer while rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

Seeing that expression on his face that is as rare as an gemstone her mood lifted up and she began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's just your way. And... thanks. I needed that.", she said and showed now a genuine smile.

Gunha, who had no idea what she meant, simply said: "You're welcome!", and stood up.

"So... shall we go eat something?", she asked him not wanting to be in the middle of attention any longer.

But before Gunha could reply, a familliar and teasing voice said: "Uhhh, Kumiko-san, is that your Boyfriend?"

Both turned around and saw Saten looking at them with a mischievous smile and glint in her eyes.

"No, Saten-san, he is not my boyfriend, he is...", she answered, looked back at Gunha for a few seconds, looked back to Saten and then continued: "A rather... _special_ individual with a... _special_ mindset. And because he is so... _special_, someone needs to watch over him and stop him from doing anything... _special_.", she explained to Saten.

"And his name is...", Saten started and waited for Kumiko to finish the sentence.

"His name is Sogiita Gunha, #7 of academy city. And beware of the day when he or someone finds out what his ability is!", she introduced him and Saten looked happy, knowing one Level 5 more.

"Nice to meet you. You look like someone with guts!", Gunha said and gave her a thumps up.

Saten seemed perplex about that and didn't know how to react.

"Don't think too much about it, he is always like that.", whispered Kumiko to her and helped Saten with that out of the dilemma she was in.

"Hello, I'm Saten Ruiko.", she introduced herself.

"So, ...shall we go eat?", Kumiko asked again.

"Sure. Gutsy food would be great.", came an answer from Gunha and Saten nooded.

"Then, let's go.", she said and led the other two to Joseph's.

* * *

After they ate they decided to stay and talk about different things.

Well, it was more a conversation between the two girl's and some commentaries from Gunha, the full sense in them only known from Gunha himself, that were mostly about how the told stories and doings were related to guts.

Whilst they chatted cheerfully, Kamiko spotted a familiar blonde with messy haircut, accompanied by a dumb grin and sunglasses.

To see this person made her furious, but she didn't show it. Knowing the person wanted to talk, she said without changing her mimic:

"Sorry, I need to go now. Gunha, be a gentleman and pay for us!"

With that she took off, not giving the others a chance to say something.

Saten, finding herself in a weird situation alone with the #7, said:

"Well, ...how was your day?"

* * *

In an alley Kumiko slammed Tsuchimikado, with one hand grabing his collar, against a wall.

"What do you want, Blondie?", she asked, now showing her fury.

"Nya~, calm down, Miko-chan. Believe me, if I could I wouldn't bother you, the one and only 'Valkyrie'.", he said half jokingly, half serious.

"You didn't answer my question.", she said, ignoring the nickname.

"I want you to do me a favor.", he answered, now with a completely serious tone.

At that Yumiko couldn't help but laugh. Not a warm laugh of someone who heard a good joke. It was a cold laugh that froze the blood in your veins.

"A _favor_? Did you, the _'backstabbing blade',_ out of all people just asked me to do you a _favor_? What kind of sick joke is that?"

"It's not a joke."

At that Kumiko 'mhpf'-ed.

"Listen, the magic side is now serious. they want him. Alive. And you know why they want him. You know the true identity of it, what it means."

"And what has it to do with your favor?", Kumiko asked, fury fading and already suspecting what he was about to say.

"I want you to protect him. from both sides: Magic and science.", he requested.

"Two things that are coming to my mind: Firstly, why do you even go to such lengths for him? You, the 'backstabbing blade'? And secondly, why the hell should I even do that?"

"I do that because I consider him my friend. I know that something like this, coming from my mouth, sounds silly, but it is the truth: He is my friend and I want to protect him. But I don't have enough what it takes to do the job!

And why you should do that: I am going to owe you big, and your brother won't be ripped out of the wonderland you created for him.", he said, looking her in the eyes while still being pressed against the wall.

They stayed in this position, she thinking about it. Then she let him go. She was about to walk away, but then turned and moved her mouth close to Tsuchimikado's ear.

Then she said quietly, almost whispering:

"Fine, I'll do it. But when there is a single lie you told me now, I'm going to rip the beating heart out of Maika's chest in front of your eyes, before torturing and killing you in a way, so horrifying, that even the #1 will shiver in terror."

And with that she walked away, leaving a pale Tsuchimikado behind.

* * *

When she was alone she slammed her hand against the wall.

'Why did I do that? To think that I become more like a monster the more I want to protect my brother from monsters; such irony...', she thought, laughing bitterly.

Then she walked out of the alley on a street.

She bumped together with a person. Said person was an boy who had a really petite build, white hair and red eyes. He had a cane in his hand and an electrode around his neck. If she would have had an clear head she would have recognized him.

"Hey fucker, watch were you walk!", he yelled at her.

"You know what: I'm in a reeaally bad mood now! So piss off, you damn albino, before I add you to the wall!"

"Huh, really?", the albino said and moved his hand to the electrode.

The next moment hell broke free.

* * *

**Two of the 9 monsters living in academy city are going to clash. I think that the next chapter is going to become really interesting.**

**With this chapter I brought** **in two more Level 5's. If I add more... only I know.[muhahaha(completely misplaced laugh)]  
I found it hard to write Gunha in this chapter. That was because I didn't how much, I don't now a better word, Gunha-ness I should add to the way he speaks and his behavior.  
**

**The next chapters are going to bring in more fights and the puzzles I seeded will get closer to get solved.**  
**But of course not at the same time, that would be boring and anticlimatic.**

**Remember to give feedback or reviews or whatever you want to write(flaming is not part of the things)!**

**With that, I'm out! Bye**


	6. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter!**

**the 'author answers and says something probably important'-section:**

***Sargent Crash*: Well, to the question: I haven't decided yet if I do one or more pairings. But when I started writing this fanfiction, I let myself some freedom to be able to change some things. So, if you or others want a pairing, just write it and maybe I bring it in the story!**

**To the love of Kumiko to her brother: I keep wondering if you are a telepathic or something in that direction. You always write things I decided to answer in the next chapter. And yes, she is very obssesive with her brother, but with a reason you will see... in this chapter...[(narrowing of eyes)Damn telepathic... maybe an aluminium helmet will help...].**

**And here ends the unimportant comments of the author and the adventure continues.**

**Nothing of 'To aru majutsu no Index' belongs to me, only my OCs!  
**

_Chapter 6: The chains binding the light_

The housing block was only debris, destroyed by merely two persons, both enough to annihilate an complete army and come out alive, unharmed and with a smile.

Everywhere laid concrete, parts or wrecks of cars and molten things you couldn't recognize anymore.

But like a miracle no person got injured and everyone else already fled.

Said two persons vanished and appeared everywhere across the area, one boy and one girl, clashing again and again.

Stone broke, metal bended and craters got created by the points where the two rammed their fists and foots at each other.

The girl smiled whilst the boy frowned, apparently being displeased.

"What are you looking at me like you saw a ghost? Surprised there is an esper your ability can't kill immediately and who fights on equal terms with you?", the girl asked.

Then he spoke up: "Who are you fucker?"

"I'm the thing lurking in the darkness, devouring the ones that this city marked as a threat.", she answered in a metaphorically way.

"Stop with that bullshit and say who you are!", he yelled angrily and black wings erupted out of his back, heading at the girl.

"Telesma, huh...", she said.

The moment the black wings made contact with her they distorted in a strange way and dispersed.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU, YOU FUCKER?", he asked yelling.

" Two reasons", she said.

"One being that this little brain of yours, that got oh so wonderfully damaged, limits your strength to three fourth of your former. If you would have your former strength, you would most likely overpower me."

At that he began to snarl.

"Two, I have lots of more experience then you in fighting opponents who are on equal or only slightly weaker standing.", she answered calmly, still smiling.

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT, I'M GOING TO...", he yelled, but then a voice suddenly sounded.

"Accelerator, what happened here?"

Both turned their heads towards the speaker.

The one who said that was a woman with blue hair in a ponytail, wearing Anti-Skill clothing and a bullet proof west.

"Yomikawa, what the fuck are you doing here?", he asked angrily.

"Of course I need to come here if you and another one demolishes an entire block!", Yomikawa answered.

"OH, how sweet~. You know each other?", the girl suddenly asked and raised her hand mimicking a pistol and pointing at Yomikawa.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THAT YOU...", Accelerator yelled, knowing what she was about to do.

"Oh yes, I will!", she said while accumulating plasma at the point of her index finger.

"Bang!"

And with that she fired the blob of plasma at Yomikawa.

Accelerator got immediately between them and shielded her, but let the girl out of his view for a brief second.

The moment he looked back she was not there anymore.

* * *

Gunha realized something was wrong the moment he heard breaking and explosions.

He shot up, grabbed Saten and brought her out of the danger zone.

Then he ran back fast but was already too late.

He saw the place that got destroyed and the #1 staying in the middle getting yelled at by a woman with blue hair.

"This white haired person screwed up. How gutless!", he said to no one in particular.

* * *

'I screwed up!', thought Kumiko holding her head with one hand, now outside the destroyed area, and walked towards the building her apartment is located.

'And that badly! A whole housing block getting destroyed just by me getting angry at someone? And that someone out of all people is the #1?That is such a bad joke that I can't even laugh about it!'

she sighed, resuming her walking.

* * *

When she arrived at her apartment and went in, she saw Kureno playing video games.

Remembering the request from Tsuchimikado she said:

"Kureno, you played the whole day, didn't you? Go outside and do something there."

He simply replied with an 'ok' and went outside.

She took out her phone, dialed a number and moved it to her ear.

After some time someone accepted the call.

"Hello?", the person on the other end said.

"Hello. I have an job request for ITEM."

"Name request, your or your organization's name and bank data."

"The request is the protection of a certain someone, name Kamijou Touma. And for the other two things, just say to Mugino: 'Do that and you are clean with the Valkyrie.'. Thank you!", she said and hung up when the other person gasped at her mentioning her code name.

Kumiko went into the kitchen, took a glass and an package of orange juice and poured some in her glass.

"Nee-tan, I didn't know you were like that. You know, ramming a lot weaker boy against a wall and threatening him with killing his sister."

The very moment she heard this particular voice she resisted the urge to throw something at the owner of the voice and to turn around. After she collected herself she said:

"Percy, what did I say to coming into my house without permission? And stop speaking like that, it's creepy!"

"Very well, if you want. Ah, my name isn't Percy anymore, I changed him."

"Very interesting.", she answered, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"So, what is the reason I have you asshole in my apartment right now?"

"Uh, that hurts. You still didn't forgive me?", he said theatrically.

"No. Not after your appearance last time."

"That was an accident!", he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So why do I have this giant pleasure of you being here?"

"I'm concerned." At that she turned around and saw the typical distorted black silhouette he used to hide his characteristics, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"About what?"

"You."

At that she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good, thanks for the concern."

"You're lying and you know that! Stop doing what you are doing now. It eats you up."

"It doesn't matter if it eats me up."

"Kumiko, listen...", he began but got interrupted.

"NO, YOU SHOULD LISTEN! I'M DOING THAT TO KEEP HIM, TO KEEP MY BROTHER SAFE! YOU WERE THERE AT THAT TIME! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO HIM; WHAT HE WENT THROUGH!", she yelled at him, tears now forming in her eyes and both remembered what happened.

***FLASHBACK***

_The two of them ran through the streets towards the facility that was their destination._

_"Run faster!", she ordered him and propelled herself with her ability forward, reaching the speed of sound._

_He simply run next to her with a distortion surrounding him, keeping up with her hasting easily._

_'Please let him be okay! Please!', she thought worried to death._

_A minute later they arrived. Kumiko didn't even bother and just went right through the defense forces and the walls without changing her route._

_Percy slipped right through anything that was in his way and also didn't change his route._

_The moment they went through the last wall they saw it._

_In the middle of the room was her brother, chained in a weird looking construction. It was a ring with four joists, on for each of his hands and legs. What seemed to be robot arms pointed at him and started to glow. Then they fired beams of energy at him. He began to scream in agony._

_"KURENO", Kumiko yelled and sprinted towards him, but an barrier surrounded the construction, keeping her from approaching._

_"KURENO! KURENO! KURENO!", she screamed again and again, slamming her fist in the barrier with every time she let an scream out, but it wouldn't budge._

_All the time her brother screamed and his flesh began now to dissolve. After a while his skeleton could be seen, glowing orange. An explosion of light suddenly flashed in live._

_When the flash dimmed down, her brother laid in the middle, now again with flesh and all but stock-still, the construction boiled away and the barrier dissolved._

_With no barrier there anymore she ran towards him and kneeled down beside him._

_She picked up his motionless body and hold him in her hands._

_"Be alive! Oh please, be alive!", she pleaded and searched for life signs. She found none._

_Then she pressed his body against hers and started to cry._

_"Don't worry, he is not dead.", came a male voice from the loud speakers_

_"Ki-hi-ha-raaaa...", Kumiko said enraged and full of cold, bloody intent to kill._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?", she yelled, letting her emotions running free._

_"We accelerated just the natural process, that's all.", came the answer._

_"Percy, phase yourself with him away!", she ordered the boy, not taking 'No' as an answer._

_"Ok, if you want." He said and did like told._

_After he vanished with her brother and stood in some distance outside, the whole research complex vanished in an shockwave of stone and lava, shooting up in the sky and then came down again._

_The place where the area where located was now a sea of lava, elucidating the night._

_Kumiko stood in the middle of the sea with her head raised, streams of red energy shooting out of her back, screaming in fury._

_***FLASHBACK END***_

"Yeah, but..."

" NO BUTS! IF THE PRICE FOR MY BROTHER BEING ABLE TO LIVE AN HAPPY AND SAFE LIVE IS ME BREAKING, I WILL HAPPILY PAY THAT PRIZE! I WON'T LET HIM GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Even if he will be sad of you using yourself up like that?", he asked her.

"Even then.", she said, now speaking normal again but still with tears in her eyes.

A few moments of silence followed.

"If you think it is the right path to follow, then do it. But I will give you one last piece of advice: Stop shouldering everything and let yourself help from other people.", he said finally and vanished into thin air.

She looked for a long time at the spot he stood.

* * *

After accelerator got yelled at by Yomikawa, he was on his way back to the apartment he lived in at the moment.

'Who was this girl?' , he wondered and remembered the fight.

***FLASHBACK***

_Accelerator turned on the switch of the electrode around his neck, granting him the power of the #1. He send a punch which would have easily pulverized an building._

_He expected the girl to turn into a puddle of blood, but was astonished when his fist stopped a centimeter before connecting with her._

_"Is that all?",she asked with a taunting fake yawn and responded with an stomp on the ground which destroyed the nearby walls and ripped the ground apart, sending a wave of debris at him, but the debris got redirected back at her._

_Before connecting the debris stopped and the girl pushed the debris slightly, firing the debris back at the speed of sound._

_Once again the debris came redirected but this time the girl decided it won't bring them anywhere. So she decided to simply shatter the debris flying at her._

_He stormed towards her and swung at the girl, she replying in kind._

_Two forces, enough to let a 30kg TNT bomb look like a party cracker, collided._

_That let half of the two buildings on both sides of the alley be blasted away, a crater created where their attacks clashed._

_Then the real fight broke loose._

_Plasma melted anything in its path._

_Buildings fell apart, hit from a punch or kick._

_Cars and trees flew through the air by gales and shockwaves._

_Debris shot up in fountains and buried anything that got under it._

_And the two who caused all this laughed like maniacs while running wild._

***FLASHBACK END***

He got pulled out of his thoughts by Misaka Worst who suddenly popped up beside him.

"Hey, you're thinking. Misaka sees that for the first time. Good work, keep it up.", she teased him, giving him a thumps up.

"You...", he said angrily.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto arrived at the site of destruction and looked around, wondering who was responsible for that. Then she shrugged and walked onward to the destination she wanted to go to, a game center.

But not any game center. In this specific game center you got a very rare gekota figure if you could the high score at a boxing machine.

While she walked along the crime site she saw two Anti-Skill members talking with each other.

"I heard Accelerator has caused this."

"Yeah, I too. Heard he fought with a girl that pissed him off."

"What did she look like?"

"Red, long hair tied into a ponytail. She was in her late teens."

"And she survived?"

"Apparently."

At that description Misaka stopped.

'Was that Kumiko? But she wouldn't survive against him, would she?', she thought and then listened further to the conversation.

"Were a matching profile found?"

"No. There are no recordings to do so. And from the information we have we can't find the one who caused this."

'That excludes looking at the recordings.', she thought and decided to walk onward.

'When I see her I will ask!'

* * *

Mugino Shizuri was pissed off.

She was in the apartment ITEM currently owned and paced up and down.

"This goddamn Bitch! To resort to something that is 2 years in the past, who the fuck does she think she is?", she said angrily to no one.

The other three members, namly Hamazura Shiage, Takitsubo Rikou and Kinuhata Saiai watched her pacing. Fremea Seivelun was sleeping in her room.

"Has she finally lost it?", whispered Hamazura to Kinuhata, who was sitting to his right. To his left was his girlfriend, Takitsubo.

"No, but I think she is super close to that.", she whispered back and the three looked at Mugino again.

"Ähm, Mugino, what exactly is bothering you?", he asked her carefully.

"That there is a bitch that called in a 2 years old favor and wants me to protect some random guy."

"And who is the one you super owe a favor?", Kinuhata asked.

" I don't know her real name but she is known by Valkyrie."

At that answer Hamazura flinched and looked at Mugino like she is crazy.

"Valkyrie? The Valkyrie?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Why do you super react like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, only _that she is a fucking monster_! And who is the un...lucky one...?", he asked hoping his suspicions were not true.

"A guy named Kamijou Touma.", she said.

"So it's really boss.", he said and sighed.

'It seems you attract any kind of monster; Sorry, man'

"Boss?"

"He is one I hold in great respect. Was the one who made me back out of Skill-Out."

"So he is the one we super owe him that we have to struggle with you right now?", Kinuhata asked, definitely wanting to tease him.

"Hey!"

"Enough of the chit chat! Let's just bring this fucking mission to an end so I can finally cut the connections with her.", Mugino ordered and they walked out to start the mission, leaving a note for Fremea.

* * *

Kamijou Touma walked through the streets towards an grocery store.

Kumiko not making some food for them and an empty fridge leaded Touma to need to buy new food. He already brought Index back and kept her occupied through Tsuchimikado Maika, Motoharu's sister.

Then he got a weird feeling. That kind of feeling that someone looks at you but is out of your view. From time to time he looked around, fearing a Level 5 would pop up any moment and making his life harder than it already is.

After seeing that there was no one that could fulfill the criteria, he shrugged it off and continued what he was doing.

He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

On his way to said grocery store nothing 'abnormal' happened.

* * *

In some distance were a group 4 persons. The people building up this group were the members from ITEM.

They followed a certain boy on his way to buy groceries and observed.

Well, some more than others.

Hamazura couldn't believe his eyes and wanted to laugh but could hold it in, watching further.

Mugino had also an disbelieving look on her face. After a while she didn't pay much attention to him.

Kinuhata was extremely happy and exclaimed whispering: "That super is like a C-movie! In real life!"

they watched how Touma was now being chased the street up and down by a group of pissed off girls.

Before that he helped 6 girl's with directions, got caught in the explosion of a vending machine, nobody knew exactly why it exploded, and saved a cat from the incoming danger of a car speeding at said cat. After that he got a beating by a large breasted girl with black hair.

The group of pissed of girls was caused by a gale, skirts getting blown up and an unfortunate boy laying on the floor from the beating, panties visible for said boy.

Rikou didn't say anything and simply kept watching. But there was something that was bothering her.

Hamazura noticed it.

"Rikou, what is it?", he asked her concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing", she answered and returned to her normal, neutral facial expression, but then said what was bothering her.

"I was just wondering, how come he has no AIM field when his profile clearly said epser?"

"It could be an databank error and he is no esper, how unlikely it would seem.", Mugino gave an answer.

"No way! I saw his ability with my own eyes!", Hamazura exclaimed louder then wanted.

"What super is his ability?", Kinuhata asked curious.

"Maybe the ability to make other males perverts?", throw Mugino in.

"That would super explain why Hamazura is Hamazura-y."

"That could be the reason."

"First of all, I'm not a pervert! And secondly, that isn't his ability.", he said loudly.

At that the other three looked at him with a stare that clearly said 'as if'.

"Don't worry. Even though you are a pervert, I still love you.", his girlfriend said to him reassuringly.

Hamazura sighed.

"So, what is his super ability now?", Kinuhata asked, now deciding to stop teasing him.

"Don't want to tell you anymore.", Hamazura said pouting.

"Haaaa, then don't say it.", Mugino sighed.

* * *

Kumiko sat in the Kitchen, being in deep thought.

'Let myself help from people? As if I could that. It would just drag more people into the darkness of this fucked up city.'

Her handy ringed. She took it out and saw her brother's number on the screen. Then she accepted the call.

"Hey, Kureno! "

"Sister, where did you send me?"

"Please what?"

"After I got out of the apartment and walked through the streets, you called me. You said I should go to the park in district 15."

Kumiko began to get nervous.

Kureno continued:"When I arrived, many armed persons were waiting. They wanted me to come with them."

Now she began to panic:"Where are you right now? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I got away, but why did you send me there?"

"That wasn't me! Listen now closely, Kureno: You will go now to district 7! There lives a old friend of mine! You will stay with him for now! a certain dorm, Room 102."

"What do you mean it wasn't you? And who is your friend?"

"It was most probably a scientist interested in me. He wanted to use you as a hostage to get me to cooperate. Don't worry about it.", she lied.

"But why should a scientist...", Kureno began but got interrupted by Kumiko.

"No buts now! Just trust me, it's nothing serious, and I'll explain later. I only want to make sure you are at a safe place. And this friend of mine is, or was, called Percy, he is the #6."

"...Ok. I will go there.", he said and hung up.

She immediately dialed a another number. The call got accepted.

"Aleister, what is going on?"

"I decided that you became an unstable and dangerous element. So I nullified the contract.", he stated in a manner-of-fact voice.

"What? Why?"

"You don't need to be surprised. You caused a lot of commotion, so I couldn't keep you as agent anymore.", he said.

"You bitch!", she said angrily, her hopes and believes shattered. 'If he do that in the end why did I kill so many? Where is the sense in that?'

She then suddenly began to smile. Her smile became more and more animalistic with every passing second.

"Do you remember, Aleister? I said ' I'm going to pulverize the whole city and bury you under the debris if your protection someday won't be enough.'. Guess what, I'm going to do exactly that. Bring out your whole military and the whole darkness you created. Try to stop me. And when I left your whole defense destroyed, I will come and get you, Aleister. And don't even think the windowless building, your fortress, will stop me; It will not. The only thing it will be is a nuisance, something I destroy in 5 seconds at most.", she said and hung up.

When she left through the door she had only one single thought:

'Let the war begin.'

* * *

Kureno arrived at said dorm room. He knocked and a boy opened the door.

"Nah~, what do you want?"

"My name is Kurokami Kureno. My sister send me her."

The #6 immediately remembered an certain conversation.

***FLASHBACK***

"Percy...", Kumiko spoke up after the incident, carrying her brother.

"Yeah?", he asked

"If at some point of time anything happens that will threat his safety, I will send my brother to you."

"Why?"

"Because when I do that something big had happen and it will give aftershocks. Your room combined with your ability will be perfect to keep him from coming back to me or getting in the cross fire."

"My room?", he asked, not understanding that part.

At that she smirked at him.

"Your room is stuffed with anything an Otaku or someone who loves video games dreams about. Or do you think I will him send to a safety spot without thinking about anything, including entertainment?"

"You're right, you wouldn't do that.", he smirked back.

Both began to laugh.

***FLASHBACK END***

"I already got an call from her, come in.", he said and let Kureno in his room.

Then he asked:

"... Do you like video games?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 ended! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Here is a little Omake I came up with while reading Sargent Crash's review! And don't ask how such an idea came to my mind! _No one_ can understand this brain of mine, not even myself!**

**Omake:**

Kumiko and Gunha sat in Kumiko's apartment at the kitchen table, eating.

"I love you!"

At that Kumiko looked up and saw Gunha staring down shyly at the food in front of him, face not visible.

"What did you say?", she asked, not able to comprehend what Gunha said.

"I love you", he repeated and Kumiko blushed.

" I..." she said.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU HEAVENLY AND WITH GUTS FILLED FOOD!", he exclaimed while lifting up his plate, helding it in the air like the holy grail itself, tears of joy flowing from his now visible face.

"You...", Kumiko began, emitting killing intent and subconsciosly using her ability, melting the fork and knife in her hand.

"YOU BRAINDEAD IDIOT!", she screamed and upper-cut him with all her might.

One could see the #7 shooting through the roof and in the night, yelling an long

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?"

**Omake****end.**

**And with that, remember to leave an comment, question or feedback!**

_**I'm out, bye guys!**_


	7. Valkyrie Incident: Chapter 7

**The seventh chapter!**

**I want to thank for the positive feedback I got before the adventure proceeds. **

**Thank you!**

**And now the story continues.**

**Enjoy!**

_chapter 7: broken wings freeing the light_

Kumiko walked over the street towards the windowless building. The whole district got evacuated.

In front of her was a barricade, hastily set up, and all weapons pointed at her.

The barricade was build up of two tanks, three Anti-Skill trucks and one FIVE_OVER, a special and unmanned power suit, equipped with a gatling railgun, in power even surpassing the original it was build after, the #3's signature move.

Normal powered suits were all around, accompanied by Anti-Skill personnel and members of Judgment.

Kumiko stopped and got immediately surrounded.

Four Six Wings came, flying over them.

And even with so much fire power pointed at her, she had an bored expression on her face.

"Anti-Skill, Judgment, two tanks, one FIVE_OVER, powered suits and four Six wings, huh? I expected more to say the truth.", Kumiko said.

"You're the girl Accelerator fought!", shouted Yomikawa, now being noticed by Kumiko.

At that the defense forces became nervous.

"Correct, that was me. Pleased you remember me. And know that you all know what I'm capable of, I'm going to say a sentence a person I know says. Something that suits this situation perfectly: _Do you have the guts to fight against me?_", she said, a predatory grin forming on her face.

At that the FIVE-OVER fired a barrage of shoots with its weapon, bullets with enough force to rip through buildings.

Everyone was shocked to see the bullets piling up in front of her, levitating.

"Nice effort.", she commented and the bullets fell down.

She then vanished. The forces began to panic.

"Where is she?"

"I don't see her!"

Over the com came the answer.

"_I located her! She is standing on a Six Wing!_"

Every pair of eyes wandered to the now on top of a Six wing standing Kumiko.

"_Damn, the controls won't react anymore!_"

Kumiko watched bored as the others Six Wings repositioned themselves for an better firing angle.

"Well, even if this Six Wing is a nice standing place, I think I'm going to return him to you.", she said and slightly tapped with her foot on the helicopter.

It shoot down and slammed in the ground, exploding there.

But the eyes were still on Kumiko, who stood in the air.

"So,..." she asked everyone around her, deep crimson wings of energy shooting out of her back, the forces petrified by the monster that appeared before them.

The wings stretched and pierced the other Six Wings and one tank instantly, tearing them apart and then retracted back, getting positioned like a peacock wheel.

All started to fire, but the bullets evaporated the moment they got near her.

She descended to the ground and then walked towards them.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Gunha saw smoke rising up in the distance.

"There is happening something. My guts are needed!", he said and took off.

The moment he got there he saw wrecks and fire everywhere, bodies laying on the ground, but still alive, and Kumiko standing in the middle.

She currently hold the FIVE_OVER with her wings.

'So she is using those gutsy things again.'

"Kumiko, what are you doing here?", he asked.

She turned around, twisted the FIVE_OVER in the middle, ripping it apart, and spoke:

"Gunha, I didn't want you to see this.", she said.

"Seeing what?"

"I don't have time to talk with you now. I need to go.", she ignored his last question and walked away towards the windowless building.

"What are you going to do?", he asked another question.

"I'm going to rip apart the windowless building." she answered.

"STOP!", she heard a yell. She turned around to Gunha who has a serious expression on his face.

'Please, don't do that.', she thought pleadingly.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I won't allow you to do such a gutless thing.", he said, getting in a fighting pose.

'Please don't.'

"Get ready, because I'm going to insert some serious guts into you!", he said running towards her.

"Super...", he said, lifting his arm, hand in a fist.

"Amazing...", he stretched his arm backwards and jumped toward her.

"PUNCH!", he shouted and punched at her.

A explosion occurred, leaving Kumiko in a cloud of dust.

When the cloud cleared you could see Kumiko had stopped the punch with one hand.

She threw him over her shoulder in a nearby building, he crashing through the wall.

"Gunha, you can't stop me! So go away!", she ordered him, hoping he would follow.

"I can't do something so gutless!", he answered, walking out of the building unharmed. Then he got on a pose she already knew.

"Godly...", he began and Plasma started to spin around his fist.

"ANNHILATION!", he shouted and unleashed an stream of plasma, engulfing Kumiko and the nearby area around her.

The streamed died down and once again one could see Kumiko standing there, unharmed.

Then she began to attack too.

Her wings lashed out, grabbed debris or parts of the former machinery and threw them at Gunha.

He responded by dodging and destroying the things flying at him.

he then stopped abruptly, pressed himself with a foot from the ground and flew straight towards Kumiko, yelling:

"SUPER AMAZING KICK"

But when he was around 8 meters away she grabbed him with the wings out of the air, enveloping all his body but the head.

She moved him closer to her, he now being at her mercy.

"See, that won't lead you to anything! Stop that now!", she tried to convince him again.

"NO, I refuse to let you be without guts!", and with that he ripped the wings enveloping him apart, landed on his feet and punched her.

The punch stopped before it could harm her.

Then, faster he could react, she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry...", she said with sadness filling her eyes.

Then the wings pierced through him, coming out of his back.

His face was filled with surprise and... mournfulness?

Then his eyes glassed and his body became numb, limbs hanging down.

She laid his now motionless body on the ground gently and folded his hands on his chest. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Gunha... I'm so, so sorry...'

Kumiko looked a last time on his body, wiped away her tears, turned away and walked onwards her target.

Unbeknownst to her, the place her wings had pierced him started to glow and distort...

* * *

Touma saw something in the distance.

It was the column of smoke that raised up from the area the fight was.

He didn't think about it and run towards the column, ignoring the stop shields and shut off.

Four persons followed him.

He found the area and looked shocked at the destruction.

'What had happened here?'

Then he saw a teacher from his school, namely Yomikawa Aiho, laying unconscious on the ground.

He ran to her and kneeled beside her, checking for life signs.

'Thank god, she is just unconscious!', he thought relieved.

He suddenly heard a stone getting kicked and a suppressed "shit!".

Touma turned around and saw Hamazura.

"What are you doing here, Hamazura?", he asked.

"Ähm, stopping by...?", Hamazura said sheepishly, trying to cover the real reason.

Touma looked at him for a few seconds.

Hamazura began to sweat.

"Well, ok. I'm going to look who had done that.", Touma said and walked in the direction the destruction took.

Hamazura, relieved Touma was sometimes an idiot, decided to follow him and signaled the others to follow suit.

They both stopped as they saw Gunha laying with hands folded over his chest on the floor, motionless.

They ran towards him.

"Hey, wake up!", they shouted and kneeled beside him.

Gunha had his T-shirt ripped and his chest and belly was bare, but unharmed.

Suddenly he sat up fast and looked around, confused and angry alike.

The sudden movement made them flinch.

"Where is that person that had lost its guts?", he asked in the round.

"Who?", Touma asked.

"A girl I know, former 'most-guts' I have met so far, name is Kumiko."

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT? SUPER MIKO-NEEEE?!", they heard a girl yell.

All three turned around to the one who yelled, Kinuhata Saiai, who now stood in the open, looking at Gunha with wide eyes.

"Miko-nee?", Touma asked, wondering from where the girl popped up.

"You know her?", came a question from Hamazura.

"Well, it was when the Dark May Project was super still running...", she began to tell.

***FLASHBACK***

_Six years ago:_

_"Now, now, don't cry, Sai-chan.", Kumiko said to Kinuhata after the first overwriting process._

_She embraced Kinuhata tight, who was crying from the pain._

_"B-But it hurts so much, Miko-nee...", she said, tears rolling down her face._

_"Nah, nah, pain is indeed something that is not pleasurably, but we must overcome the pain to move further into the future. So be a big girl and fight against it with all your might, okay."_

_At that Kumiko pressed her more tightly against her and patted the back of her head, succeeding in calming her down._

_"Sai-chan, I will be away soon. So do me a favor: Stay alive by all means. Bite yourself through life. You will struggle sometime, you will be hurt sometime, but fight against it. Can you do me this favor?", Kumiko asked Kinuhata and released her so that she can look up at her._

_Kinuhata, though shocked that the other girl will be away soon, smiled at her and answered._

_"Will do, Miko-nee."_

***FLASHBACK END***

"... at last it was also Kumiko who super gave Umidori the chance to kill the scientists and that marked the end of the project, but I heard that only months later.", she finished.

The three boys had different reactions.

Hamazura had found respect for this him unknown person and started to feel sorry for Umidori who became Worst's plaything .

Touma was shocked to hear that Kumiko had let someone get killed and he too felt sorry for Umidori.

Gunha was... well, he was Gunha.

"I knew she had some guts! And because she lost them, we need to infuse her with some so she has guts once again!", Gunha exclaimed, jumped up and had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Let's go stop her before she does something really stupid.", Touma agreed and the other three nodded in agreement.

They sprinted through the path of destruction.

* * *

Mugino, who followed them in some distance with Takitsubo, had got herself an earpiece and listened to the com.

"She is a monster!"

"Stop her! Stop he- aaarghhh..."

" A Tank is lost, I repeat, a tank is lost!"

"Why won't my bullets hit?"

"She got the other FIVE_OVER!"

Mugino began to get... excited.

* * *

Everywhere laid wrecks and Anti-Skill or Judgment members, the street got ripped apart, and in the distance they heard gunfire.

The gunfire stopped then slowly and silence followed.

They saw Kumiko using her wings to pin a FIVE_OVER to a wall.

Suddenly the FIVE_OVER exploded.

"Kumiko!", Touma yelled and she turned around.

Her eyes widened when she saw Gunha unharmed, and alive.

"Miko-nee, what are you super doing here?", Kinuhata asked the other girl.

"Well, hi Sai-chan. Long time no see!", she answered smiling, now regained her composure.

"And could you please call out your little two friends following you?!"

At that point were hiding was useless, Mugino decided to come out, together with Takitsubo, who looked at Kumiko terrified, but nobody noticed it..

"To you too: Long time no see! Right, Mugino?", Kumiko greeted and everyone looked surprised at Mugino.

"Yeah, it was a long time, 'Valkyrie'.", she replied.

"WHAT? She is Valkyrie?", asked Hamazura, looking at Kumiko now in fear.

Kumiko fake bowed: "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Kumiko, you haven't given us an answer yet: What are you going to do?", Touma asked with emphasis in his voice.

"I'm going to make the man pay who made me Valkyrie, who is the cause of me becoming a murderer and who blacklisted me. I kill the one who made me a monster.", she answered him truthfully, not seeing a reason to lie.

"...Do you really think you are a monster?", Touma asked her.

"No, I'm not thinking it, I'm stating a fact. If you don't believe me, ask the black haired girl over there."

All looked at Takitsubo.

"She is not fully human.", she said after a few moments.

"What?"

"Her AIM field is not like that of an esper. Normally an AIM field is like a from the body pulsing out frequency. Hers is like veins flowing through her, starting around the clavicle. And it is far, far more dense than every human's that I saw."

"That's correct. I'm the one who failed to ascend, the failure of the Orion project. An Abomination of science.", Kumiko's answer came.

"You think you are a abomination? A monster? You, one of the most overzealous persons I know?", Touma asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'm physically not fully human, a hybrid, something that shouldn't exist. And I'm a murderer of many; There is no other way to describe me."

"Say, when you are truly a monster, why didn't you kill one of the Anti-Skill or Judgment?

If a person like you, a zealous, caring big sister, who would do anything for her little brother, calls herself a monster...;

If you degrade yourself to the level of the one responsible for all this...;

If you are going to go deeper into the darkness by killing another person instead working on paying for your sins...

then I'm going to destroy this fucked up illusion of yours!", he said with determination in his eyes, his right arm outstretched in front of him, making the hand into a fist.

Kumiko began to laugh, coldly and without any emotion in it.

"Very well, let's make a bet, shall we? If you are able to destroy my illusion, the illusion of Valkyrie, the angel of death, the abomination of science, the product of three whole projects, and make me a human once more, than I will stop the rampage.", she said, energy enveloping all of her body and the half of an halo formed over her head.

There were no more need for words.

Touma ran straight at her, evading the incoming wings.

One wing managed to hit him in the left side and he was send flying.

Mugino fired her Meltdowner, but couldn't harm Kumiko. She needed to get in cover as Plasma was send her way.

Kumiko's wings lashed out and produced an shockwave and a hail of debris.

Kinuhata simply ran through the rain of debris and was only 10 meters from Kumiko away, but a wing hit her, sending her away in the opposite direction and crashing in a wall.

Hamazura, who couldn't do anything to harm Kumiko, simply protected his girlfriend.

Gunha suddenly appeared in front of Kumiko shouting and doing an 'amazing punch', but his fist stopped before hitting.

One wing clashed in his side, letting him fly in a nearby building.

Mugino fired another barrage and let the area surrounding Kumiko explode, leaving it burn.

The fire vanished after some moments, revealing Kumiko unscratched.

The wings suddenly moved and pointed to a single point above her head.

Plasma started to accumulate at the point.

More and more Plasma got added and the ball of plasma got bigger and bigger.

Kumiko then send the ball on its way towards the group.

Before it melted them away Touma got bleeding in front of them and hold his right hand in front.

The moment the ball mad contact with the boy's hand the ball dispersed.

The ones who didn't know his Imagine breaker had wide eyes.

But they didn't have time to be suprised about that yet.

The next barrage debris came flying towards them.

"Hey, you said the point is at her clavicle, right?", asked Touma, dodging the debris.

"Yeah, why?", Takitsubo answered, hiding behind a wreck.

"Ok, listen up: I think I can stop her when I get to touch her. Can you open a path for me?", came a question from Touma.

The others looked at him and nodded.

"Then go!"

Touma began to run towards Kumiko.

40 meters left: Debris came flying at him but Kinuhata positioned herself in front of him, blocking the debris, and then ran with him frontwards.

30 meters left: Two wrecked powered suits came flying. Two green beams got fired and evaporated them before they hit.

20 meters left: 4 wings came in his direction but got punched to the side by Gunha.

10 meters left: Two more wings lashed out at him, but he grabbed and twisted them similar to accelerator's in Russia during world war III.

5 meters left: Kumiko stomped and send debris at Touma but Kinuhata blocked the debris, getting send flying by the force.

1 meters left: Touma reached out...

And his arm sunk into Kumiko's clavicle.

It looked like cracks opened on Kumiko where his arm subsided.

His arm went deeper until he felt like he touched something. He grabbed and pulled it out.

What he hold in his hands was a prism.

He clenched his fist and the prism fragmented.

The energy shrouding her, the half halo and the wings vanished slowly.

After a few seconds her body was visible again.

Kumiko's lips formed a smile while her arms hanged down numbly.

She said: "Thank you... for me... being able to be... human... again."

Blood began to came out of her nose, mouth, eyes and ears.

Then she fell on her knees, head laying in her neck and eyes starring up in the sky.

Her eyes began to glassing, her vision blurring.

She heard voices that seemed to be far away.

Something grabbed her on the shoulder.

The only thought in Kumiko's mind was:

'Thank you...'

Then all turned black.

* * *

Kumiko woke up in a hospital room. But something was different.

She felt...imperfect, incomplete, fragile, so... human.

It was a wonderful feeling.

She knew already who owned this hospital and used the call button.

The frog faced doctor smiled at her widely when he entered the room.

"Slept well, Kumiko-san?", he asked her.

"Very good, Heaven Canceller. I haven't slept so good in 4 years."

"It seems that someone had finally get you back from this path. And to think that you also get back to being human."

"Well, I think it's wonderful.", she answered but then her expression darkens.

"The 'back to being human'-part. I still want to rip him apart."

"Considering your history with him, It's not something to wonder about."

"Yeah, but a bet is a bet, I will stop attacking him... until he gives me a reason, that is.", she said and sighed.

"I don't think you will do that. You being back to human dropped the strength of your ability. You won't be able to get in the windowless building by force anymore.", he reminded her.

"That's true. But I can still defend Kureno.", she said.

"AH, before I forget, there is a person from Anti-Skill that need to talk to you. I call her and say that you are awake now.", and with that he left the room.

She looked at the date on the watch next to her bed.

'One week were I out, huh?', she thought.

* * *

After a hour the blue haired woman from Anti-Skill came in.

"Hello, my name is Yomikawa Aiho", she introduced herself.

At her sight Kumiko flinched, then bowed and shouted:"I APOLOGISE FOR WHAT I DID!"

The woman just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I don't have a grudge against you. You didn't killed a single one in this accident, so it's alright. Though you need to pay for the damages you caused", she said reassuringly and gave her with a smirk the paper.

Kumiko looked at the bill and visually paled.

"That's double the amount of money I have!", she exclaimed.

"Only the double? I thought it would be at least hundred times the amount. And don't be surprised. After all you destroyed 150 powered suits, ten from them FIVE_OVERs, 20 Six Wings, 15 tanks, 45 trucks and 15 buildings." , she listed the things Kumiko needed to pay for.

"I have lost my job! How in the world should I pay for all of that?", Kumiko asked as desperation filled her.

"Don't worry, I looked at your profile and saw you already have a degree and a teaching license. I looked for a job for you in the time you were out. And don't panic, no one apart the persons involved in the fight knows that you caused the destruction.", she said and gave Kumiko a folder.

'Thank god I got myself these things to teach Kureno so he wouldn't get caught when he would walk to school!', she thought and opened the folder.

Kumiko looked at the job description and where she would work.

Then she turned to Yomikawa.

"Are you sure?", Kumiko asked.

"Yeah!"

"You are not kidding with me, right?", she tried to ensure what she read was not a bad joke.

"No, I'm not.", Yomikawa replied.

A large, large grin spread across Kumiko's face.

Yomikawa replied in kind and got one too.

"When do I begin?", Kumiko asked.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto's thought processes had stopped.

She couldn't comprehend what exactly was happening.

Misaka was in her classroom and in front of the class was...

"Hello, everyone! My name is Kurokami Kumiko and I'm going to be your teacher in all school subjects for the next year! Pleased to meet you all!"

"What?"

* * *

**And this was the seventh chapter!**

**In this chapter came up Touma's slogan. I just needed to put it in, it matched perfectly!**

**To the Dark May Project: I didn't really find an date from when to when it was active, so decided it to be six years so that it could match the relation between Kinuhata and Kumiko.**

**For the people who don't know how Kumiko's wings look like after I tried to describe him, I 'created' them after the wings of an arch angel from diablo III;(If you still don't know, just google it!)**

**With this chapter my first arc, I decided to give it the name 'Valkyrie Incident', ends! But do not worry, more chapters with a new arc are coming!**

**Remember to leave a review, questions you maybe have or feedback!**

**With that, I'm out! Bye!**


	8. Britannia Arc: Chapter 1

**Next chapter, new arc!**  
**Sorry it kinda took long to bring it out, but I was busy this whole time. My schedule was full and I couldn't find much time to write. But I hope I can upload it in a faster pace now.**

**Now enough with me and let the story go on with a new arc!**

_**Nothing of 'To aru majutsu no Index' belongs to me, only my OCs!**_

_Chapter 1: The past of the light_

Kumiko walked in the classroom.

"Morning, everyone!", she greeted and got an " Good Morning, Kurokami-sensei!" back.

Kumiko began to pout at the answer.

"I know, this is just the second day I'm teaching you, but I need to say it again: Call me Ku-mi-ko-sen-sei!"

She began to smirk and continued in a playful voice.

"That or Kami-sama if you oh so badly want to call me by my surname."

The students, not wanting to enlarge Kumiko's ego, just answered with a "Hai, Kumiko-sensei!"

"Wonderful~!", she cheerfully said and then continued with a more professional voice.

"Ok, after I got you to call me in the correct manner and before we start with the lesson, I need to inform you that today is a System Scan. You most probably know that already, but it's my duty as your teacher to remember you."

A hand raised.

"What is it, Misaka-san?", Kumiko asked.

"Do you also take the System Scan?" , was Misaka's question.

At that every girl looked at Kumiko with wide eyes.

"Sensei, you are an esper too?", came a question.

"Yeah, I am.", Kumiko said matter-of-factly.

"What is your ability then?", asked a curious voice.

"Maybe you will see it soon. And to come back to your question, Misaka-san: No, I will not take this System Scan.", Kumiko replied.

"So, now after the answer-and-question game has ended, let's start the lesson. Yesterday we started with the more advanced basics of AIM fields. To understand the workings of and behind an AIM field, you need to...", Kumiko began the lesson and wrote on the black board.

Suddenly the door opened and standing in the frame was the principal.

"Miss Kurokami, I need to talk with you for a moment."

"Of course, principal. What do you need?", she asked, instantly switching to a overly polite way of speaking.

"I want you to take the System Scan.", the principal demanded.

At that every girl looked more curious and watched what happened in front of the class.

"By all respect, why do I need to take this scan?", Kumiko asked confused.

"Since you are an esper with an ability that is... unique, we want you to train the students to improve them. But since your last System scan was nearly ten years ago, we want to confirm what level you are now. And no dodging the scan: Do it or you are fired.", the principal answered.

Kumiko hang her head down in defeat.

"Fine, I will do it. After the lesson. So, If I'm allowed, I would like to continue the lesson now."

"Of course, and I will watch this whole lesson.", the principal said and wandered to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Why do you want to do that?", Kumiko asked incredulously.

"Because you are such a young person, barely 2-3 years older than the students you teach, I want to make a special evaluation of your teaching methods and If you can teach them."

"If you insist. Now class, what I wanted to say is that to understand the workings of and behind AIM fields, you need to understand some things about them. Firstly, ...", Kumiko could finally start the lesson.

* * *

After class has ended She stood in the middle of a yard in a circle 120 meters in diameter with markings every 20 meters.

'That's why I didn't want to do it.', she sighed internal, looking around.

It seemed the news of her System Scan spread like wildfire over the campus.

Around 120 students were watching with curiosity literally written all over their faces about the new and very young teacher's ability and level.

Then a voice came through a loudspeaker.

"Now we are going to start with the System Scan. Try to destroy the circle."

"Roger that!", she answered and thought:

'Nothing bad can happen. Heaven Canceller said so himself: My power output is nothing compared to what I had as a hybrid.'

Kumiko decided to go all out and stomped without thinking too much about it on the ground.

The effect was devastating.

Her stomp caused a crater and a little earthquake.

Everyone's eyes became as round and big as supper plates out of shock and surprise.

Kumiko, now standing in the crater, looked also surprised.

"It was maybe not such a good idea to go all out, huh?", she said sheepishly.

The yard was completely destroyed, and spurs even reached the gym hall, a half from it collapsed.

The tester scribbled frantically on their clipboards.

"W-We know commence the second test and final test. Please go to the... still standing half of the gym."

She walked out of the crater and to the gym.

In the gym was a big ball of what seemed to be heat resistant alloy.

"Please heat the target up as much as you can."

The students began to whisper.

"She can do that too?"

"Just what is her ability?"

Kumiko sighed, walked to the ball and laid a hand against its side.

Then she began to heat it up.

The ball evaporated instantly, leaving the students and testers with open mouths.

"T-Tests complete." a tester said and the results of the analyzed data got announced:

"_Max energy output: 21.9 gigajoule._

_Time of manifestation: 0.5 microseconds._

_Result: Level 5._"

At that everyone gasped, including Kumiko.

'How is that possible? Level 5? That can't be true!', she thought.

Whispering erupted inside the crowd of students.

"Level 5?"

"The 8th?"

"And again at our school!"

"Now we have three!"

"Someone know what her ability is?"

"No idea."

Misaka once again in two days couldn't help but say surprised:

"What?"

The principal walked to Kumiko while she still was baffled over her new status of Level 5.

"Miss Kurokami, please follow me together with Miss Misaka to my office. It seems we need to go through some paperwork and talk about the ranking battles to determine your ranking."

Kurokami, who was still speechless, just nodded and followed with Misaka the principal.

* * *

The news got immediately broadcasted through whole academy city:

_"Breaking news: A new Level 5 was found today, the 8th since academy city opened the gates. We congratulate the new Level five, Kurokami Kumiko. She has already a degree in most academic professions at the young age of 17 and is a teacher at Tokiwadai middle school, one of the most elitist schools in academy city._

_Now we hear a comment from a scientist about this development and the question of her placement:_

_'Well, it was her first System Scan in ten years. Last time she was already a Level 4, so for me it's not a big surprise that she became a Level 5 over the years, considering her intelligence and talent she shows us by teaching at such a elitist school at this age._

_About her placement, her ability has a very wide range of applications and a considerable power output, so I would place her as the 5th or maybe even the 4th. But we will see what the ranking battles will say.'._

_Thank you for this comment and once again we congratulate the new Level 5."_

* * *

Standing in the principal's office were Kumiko, Misaka and Misaki together with the principal who sat behind her desk.

"So, now let's talk about the ranking battles.", the principal began.

"Miss Kurokami, you need to fight the other Level 5s from the #7 to the #1. When you lose against one you get the place of the last you won against."

Understood, principal.", Kumiko answered.

"Great! Now that is from the desk, let's get to the paperwork. You will get a extra allowance for being a Level 5 besides the salary you get for teaching. For your pseudonym as Level 5, you get the name 'Nova'. Questions?"

"None, principal."

The principal smiled and said:"About the teaching of students in their ability usage, I chose you because your ability is a hybrid out of all their abilities except teleport. Because of that I hoped that you could... help them to improve with their abilities and that they understand the workings behind it better."

"It might get entertaining. I will do it, but I can't do this for a long period of time because I need to care for my brother too.", Kumiko agreed.

"Of course. I know about your difficult situation and it will be considered."

"Thank you, principal. But if you will excuse me, I need to go now."

"Then out with you three.", the principal excused them.

The three Level 5s wandered out of the principal's office and closed the door behind them.

"Soooo, Level 5, huh?", Misaka asked.

"You aren't the only one who is surprised. I'm baffled too.", Kumiko said to her as answer.

"And your output is 21.9 gigajoule. I'm the third and mine is around 24 gigajoule when I attack normally without holding back."

Misaki interrupted their conversation with a fake pout:"How cruel, you don't even include me in the conversation~ability. Let me help you by giving you my name~ability."

And with that said she pointed a remote at Kumiko and pressed a button.

Misaki was baffled when her ability didn't work.

"Firstly, something like that won't work on me. Secondly, I know exactly who you are, Shokuhou Misaki. I didn't talk with you or include you in this conversation because your nature is close to that of another person I know who I don't really like.", Kumiko said coldly to her.

At that answer Misaki pouted more.

"I believe I know who you are talking about. And to think you put me in the same category~ability as him, I'm hurt.", she said theatrically.

"It's a woman but whatever. Misaka-san, I have a appointment to go to, so bye.", Kumiko informed and walked away.

"Bye, Kumiko-san.", Misaka said goodbye but then facepalmed in her mind.

'I forgot to ask her about the Incident with Accelerator!'

* * *

Kumiko walked to the dorm Touma's room was in to explain things to the group of people that were involved in the fight one and half a week ago.

***FLASHBACK***

_Kumiko laid in the hospital bed when the door to her room opened._

_Through the door came Touma and the rest who fought against her._

_She rubbed the back of her head and sheepishly apologized: "Ähm, sorry for the problems I caused for all of you. And Gunha... sorry that I kind of stabbed you through the upper body."_

_"YOU STABBED HIM?", shouted Touma and Hamazura shocked in unison._

_"No problem! Something like that won't kill my gutsy self!", Gunha reassured her at which she smiled._

_The others looked at him like they saw a ghost._

_"So, why are you here?", Kumiko asked in the round._

_"You said things to which we like to have answers to.", Touma said._

_"For example the super other two programs you were in.", Kinuhata gave an example._

_"Your past overall.", Hamazura added._

_"Well, I kind of expected that. Let's say I meet with you lot in... maybe 3 days? I get out of the hospital today and I need to start working at my new workplace tomorrow, so I have time the day after tomorrow."_

_"Ok, in my dorm room then.", Touma accepted the offer._

_"I will be there. But could you get out now? I'm sleepy and I need more rest.", Kumiko said yawning._

_"Good night then.", Touma said and went with the others out of the room._

_Kumiko's eyes closed slowly and she drifted into sleep._

***FLASHBACK END***

She knocked at the room door, shortly after that the door opened.

"Hi, Touma.", she greeted the owner of the room.

"Hi.", Touma answered and let her in.

The room was occupied by Hamazura, Kinuhata, Takitsubo, Gunha and... Leivinia Birdway.

Kumiko's and Birdway's eyes met, both frozen at the spot they were in.

Birdway's normally composed expression changed slowly into one of terror.

Suddenly Kumiko dashed towards her at a speed that Birdway couldn't react to.

She hugged Birdway and rubbed her cheek against Birdway's.

"Le-Let me go!", Birdway demanded, finding the position she was in embarrassing.

"AWWW~, your bossy altitude is still so adorable, Leivinia!", Kumiko almost purred and continued with the treatment.

The others who saw that couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Ähm, Kumiko-san, could you let her go? We want to hear what you wanted to tell us.", Touma asked to help Birdway out of the situation.

"Of course.", Kumiko said with a little sad expression and let Birdway go who immediately enlarged the distance between them.

"Now I think I should start with my full story. It began for 10 years when I and my brother were orphans living in a child error facility. At that time I got chosen for the first, the Uranus Project...", She began to tell while sitting down.

***FLASHBACK***

_Kumiko played in the garden of a child error facility with two others, one girl with brown and one boy with blond hair, and her brother hide 'n seek._

_"Got you, Yukino!", she laughed when she got the girl._

_"Ah, that was unfair!", Yukino shouted and chased Kumiko. When she couldn't catch her by sprinting alone she grabbed Kumiko with telekinetic, resulting in Kumiko being abruptly stopped and touched on the back._

_"You again!", Yukino said laughing and ran away._

_Kumiko, not wanting to chase her again, began to hunt down the boy._

_They played till it was dark. Deciding it was too late they went inside and in the bedroom, Kumiko carrying her already sleeping brother._

_Kumiko laid the sleeping Kureno in his bed and pulled up the blanket._

_"Good night, little one.", she said then left for her own bed._

_After Kumiko felt asleep she got an injection and taken away._

_She awoke in a dark room with many others, beside her Yukino still sleeping._

_She shook Yukino to wake her up._

_Yukino let out a groan and opened her eyes._

_"Kumiko, why did you wake me up?", she asked wearily._

_Then she realized where they were and began to panic._

_"Where are we? Where are the others?"_

_"I don't know. My brother is also missing.", Kumiko answered._

_Then through what seemed to be loudspeakers came a voice._

_"Welcome and good morning you lot. You most probably wonder where you are and why you are here. You are in a special facility and take part in the Uranus Project. Of course you don't know what that is and you don't need to."_

_At that the children began to get nervous._

_AIM jammer got activated and scientists walked in, taking children with them._

_After a while it was Kumiko's turn._

_She got lead through the door to another room where a table with strange things attached stood._

_The scientists laid her on the table and fixated her._

_A helmet got put on her head._

_"Beginning input sequence", someone announced and Kumiko felt pain._

_A pain so big it felt like her brain exploded, her veins and muscles ruptured and her nerves burned like fire._

_She screamed in agony._

_After the process, which felt like a hours to Kumiko, was finished, she got carried back in the room she and the others were in._

_Kumiko got brought back and after some time past Yukino also got brought back and laid beside her._

_"Yukino, are you alright?", she asked with a weak voice, her body shaking and her face twisted from the pain._

_"I think so, but the pain...", came the answer from the other girl who was crying._

_Kumiko then saw something that she never wanted to see: Blood began to flow out of Yukino's ears and eyes and she began to cough it up._

_"YUKINO? WHAT IS WITH YOU? YUKINO!", she yelled, tears starting to come out of her eyes, and looked at her friend, too weak to get to her._

_Shortly after that Yukino stopped moving._

_Kumiko cried, being broken; physically, mentally._

_The whole process got repeated every following day... and repeated... and repeated..._

***FLASHBACK END***

Everyone was silent and looked at Kumiko with sad eyes except Birdway who knew that already and didn't feel much about it..

" My ability now works through energy manipulation and control. The aim was to make a esper with the same ability as yours, Touma-san. The ability to counter other abilities. You are the original this Project had as 'blueprint'. "

At that statement Touma froze in shock.

"After 4 years the repetitions ended and only twelve, including me, survived. But the scientists weren't satisfied with the result: We couldn't react automatically to incoming attacks. So we got send to another Project, the Dark May Project."

"To get Accelerator's super Auto-Defense.", Kinuhata stated.

"Correct.", said Kumiko and continued her story.

"It was the same procedure as the Uranus Project. But because the children in the Dark May Project were still around 6 years old they needed a person to care for them, to help them. I made myself this person and helped them as much as I could. But the rest of the Uranus Project died with a couple of others from the Dark May Project. After a month It got decided to bring me away, so I helped them one last time. I made it possible for Umidori to end the project through sabotaging the AIM jammer suppressing her."

Kumiko paused for a moment and then told her story further.

"For around 2 years I got trained to develop Anti-AIM properties for my ability. Then the worst out of the three projects came, the 'Orion Project'. I got to chose because at that point they couldn't do much to control me: Either let the experiment be conducted on me or they will do the experiment with my brother. I chose the former."

***FLASHBACK ***

_Kumiko got brought through multiple doors to a room. In the room was a operation table with joists for arms and legs._

_"Please lay down here so we can begin the experiment.", a scientist ordered._

_Kumiko, without saying anything, did as told and laid down on the table._

_She got fixated whilst another scientist brought in a container._

_After she was completely fixated the scientist opened the container and pulled out a prism._

_It got placed midair over her chest where it levitated._

_Then it got shot at with a energy beam._

_The prism began to spin faster and faster._

_Suddenly it went down and slipped in her chest._

_Whilst the whole process of subsiding the pain she felt was unbearable._

_Kumiko screamed and screamed in agony._

_Even after the subsiding of the prism was over she still felt the pain._

_Shortly she lost conscious._

***FLASHBACK END***

"I didn't know what they did to me at that time. After I woke up I felt something was different. I felt... perfect, complete. Not even close to the feeling of happiness, love or something like that. Just... inhuman. But I didn't become what they wanted, I was still half human.", Kumiko told.

"So they went against the contract they had with me and took my brother, bringing him in the same Project. And with my brother... it worked. They succeeded before I could safe him."

Everyone was silent.

"But it didn't stop. After I saved him, my brother got hunt because of his now special body. To protect him I made a 'contract with the devil', as you could say. For the protection this person provided I needed to become the person's hit man with the code name 'Valkyrie' and so I killed persons that got marked by said person. You can say what you want about me killing people, I did it to protect my brother, even if it may be wrong.", Kumiko finished her telling.

"I think what you did was wrong. But you did it for your brother, a member of your family, so it is understandable.", Touma stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"Kinuhata and I need to go now, helping Mugino with shopping. If we not go now she will come and drag us back. ", informed Takitsubo and she went with Kinuhata out of the room.

"So, enough of the story telling. Why is Leivinia here?", Kumiko asked after the two left.

"I'm here because we need to plan something.", Leivinia answered.

"GREMLIN, right?", guessed Kumiko.

"Yeah. From where do you know that name?", Touma asked surprised.

"Hello?! I was Valkyrie. Of course I know from organizations like that.", she answered in a matter-of-factly way while pointing with a finger at herself.

"That sounds right.", Touma said sheepishly.

"Thought so. Now back to the planning: What are you about to do?", she asked the other three.

"We are going to Hawaii. It seems that GREMLIN plans something big."

"Interesting, so they start now... Touma, when you are in Hawaii, don't let yourself be captured.", Kumiko warned him.

"Why should they want to capture me? Because of Imagine breaker?"

"That is something I'm going to tell you later. It's better that way, trust me."

Birdway appeared to know it also and seemingly agreed with Kumiko's decision.

"Are you going with us? I mean, that would be a Level 5 more, right?", Hamazura asked her hopefully because it would make the whole thing easier for them.

"No, I'm not coming with you. I have another destination then you to go to.", Kumiko replied.

"Where are you going?"

I'm going to England. And I take Gunha with me.", she declared.

"Why England? And why are you taking Gunha with you?", asked Hamazura confused.

"To the 'why England', there are two things I need to investigate and deal with. Firstly, I found a file that says there is a high probability that GREMLIN will be there and I need some information plus aiding the local faction to stop GREMLIN. And the second is that there is a person I need to talk too. The 'why Gunha' is fairly easy to answer: Who except me can control him without physical methods? Right, Gunha~?", she enumerated and smiled at Gunha who in response gulped.

"And what is with your brother?", Touma asked concerned.

"At the moment he stays with a friend of mine. I really want to be the one who looks after him, but this matter is more important right now.", she answered.

"Then it's decided. We go to Hawaii while you and #7 are going to England.", Birdway ended the talking, not wanting to share a room with Kumiko any longer.

"Let's do it that way. I need to go now, still need to do something different, but before I do that: Here is my number. Call me if things get worse for you.", she said and gave Touma a piece of paper.

Kumiko stood up and with a "bye" she was gone, dragging Gunha with her in the process.

After a while Touma asked the other two who were still in his room:"Do you think this duo will blow up a city?"

Birdway and Hamazura just nodded.

'Fokou-da...'

* * *

Kumiko and Gunha walked along the street.

"Listen, Gunha: I don't know if I should tell you that, but where we are going to need to speak English. Now my question is: Can you even speak English?", Kumiko asked him.

"You bet! I needed English to talk with a person so I used my guts to learn it!"

At that she looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"With a book?"

"No. With guts!", he answered like it was a normal occurrence.

Kumiko groaned and facepalmed.

"Why did I even ask?", she muttered to herself.

'He is not explainable! Definitely!'

Gunha looked at her confused.

"Have you a headache?"

"No, I don't.", she sighed and moved her hand from her face and grabbed her cell phone.

Kumiko dialed a number and waited untill the call got accepted.

"Hai~ho, Nee-tan~! What is it that you need?"

A vain popped up on her forehead.

"Percy, how many times do I need to repeat myself: Never use this creepy way of speaking when you talk to me."

"Sorry, Sorry. I speak like that to hide myself and It kind of became a part of me."

From his voice you could hear that he was definitely not sorry.

"Huh... whatever. Listen, you sorry excuse for a man: I will be in England for a not set period of time. Watch over my brother for me. And if one of your... specialties... rub off on him, I will personally drag you through a meat chopper."

The person on the other end gulped.

"Roger.", came the answer after a few seconds.

Kumiko, satisfied with the outcome ended the call with a "bye" and dialed a new number.

"Hello, principal? Here is Kurokami Kumiko. I need a vacation, there is something I need to do in England. Don't worry, I have the perfect replacement for the teaching role while I'm gone. I won't be long away, maybe a week. Yes, I accept not getting any payment for the time I'm gone. Thank you, principal. I wish you a nice day. Bye.", and with that Kumiko ended the second call and put her phone back in her pocket.

She noticed Gunha looking at her.

"What?", Kumiko asked him.

"Do you know you could be a general with your guts?", he asked her.

"Ah, just let it be. And I am not such a person: I don't order everyone around as it pleases me."

Gunha just smiled at her and said nothing.

"I'm really not like that!"

* * *

**This is the start of a new arc, hope you liked it! As you already saw it will play in the same time as the Hawaii accident.**  
**It is going to be named 'Britannia arc' as you could see in the chapter selection. ****About the power output of Kumiko, I think it is acceptable if you take into account that she could fight with accelerator on even grounds when she was still a hybrid.**

**Personally, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but at the same time I don't have a plan at the moment how to improve it, so live with it until I update this chapter. Maybe...**

**With that I'm out, bye!**


	9. Britannia Arc: Chapter 2

**Well... hello guys. It was a somewhat long time since I uploaded a chapter. Normally I would say 'sorry, but I couldn't do it earlier because...' and then list up a couple excuses, but this time I don't really have some. I was just lazy. And had over things to do. Mostly playing videogames... and reading... and sleeping.**

**But hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**I do not own 'To aru majutsu no index', only my OCs!**

_Chapter 2: the misguided light_

"This place has guts!", a Boy yelled while walking over a street in London.

"Shut up, Idiot! Or do you want to announce 'we are here, please attack us'?", hissed the girl walking next to him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Didn't you say you use nothing physical? How gutless, Kumiko!", exclaimed the boy.

"Normally I wouldn't do it. But your little acts at both airports and in the plane have near completely wrecked my nerves."

From the passersby's point of view this duo seemed a little odd, some wondered what two foreign teenagers did alone in London.

"First we need to check in a hotel.", she began, trying to calm down her nerves which got strained from the trials she had thanks to Gunha.

"Then let's go!", the boy exclaimed and dragged her along the streets.

After some seconds in which Kumiko complained he stopped and asked: "Where exactly is this place?"

'Seriously, he is such a...', she thought and answered sighing, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder:"Other direction."

"Ohh... Let's go with guts!", Gunha said and went in the other direction, still dragging her with him.

'Calm down girl, he isn't doing it on purpose...', Kumiko tried to remain calm.

Some hundred meters further and Gunha asking her for direction multiple times they finally arrived at the hotel.

"Listen up, Gunha: I need to meet up with a friend. You are going to rent _one_ room with _two_ separate beds for us and then come after me. Do not use your ability in some way, don't do anything outside the order I gave you. Or else...", Kumiko let the last part open, giving him a piece of paper with the address of her friend on it.

His eyes widened in fear and he nodded fast multiple times, taking it.

"Good, good. 'till later!", she bid farewell and walked away, leaving an in fear frozen Gunha behind.

'Let's see if she is at that place.', was Kumiko's thought as she wandered towards her destination, hoping it would be so or she would need to collect in Gunha.

* * *

After some time she arrived at a bar with the letters 'New Light' above the entry.

Kumiko knocked and waited for a response. The door opened and in the frame stood no one less than Lessar.

Kumiko smiled at her.

Lessar returned the smile.

Both stood for a few seconds like that.

Lessar began to sweat and nervousness started to let the smile crumble.

"Hi, Les~sar~chan.", Kumiko cheerfully greeted.

For her that was the signal. She sprinted inside and yelled loudly:

"RUN! THE SPANKBRINGER CAME!"

Kumiko just followed her, ignoring the nickname she got.

Inside the local were three out of the four girls.

Lessar, who build up a provisional barricade and hide behind it with a Steel Glove ready to strike, Lacis, who laid lazily on a sofa and read some magazine, and Bayloupe, who walked towards her with a happy expression on her face.

"Nice to see you."

"Good to see you too, Bay-chan.", Kumiko replied and hugged her.

"I won't lose this name anytime soon, right?"

"Nope, not until I die."

"Thought so...", Bayloupe sighed and detracted herself out of the hug.

"Why are you here, Spankbringer?", came a question from Lessar.

"Information I need and even some I will give you. And why do call me 'Spankbringer'?", Kumiko asked with a eyebrow raised questionably.

"You made my life harder! You were the one who brought Bayloupe the idea of spanking when she is angry at me!", Lessar replied angrily.

"You actually followed my advice?", she asked Bayloupe.

"Yeah, she screwed up badly one time so I spanked her.", the girl said, seeming satisfied with it.

"Ass?", Kumiko asked.

"Ass. And the dump actions of Lessar are getting lesser and lesser."

She gave Bayloupe a thumps up.

"See, I told you it would work."

"You demon. Do you know how long my bottom is red after Bayloupe is done?", Lessar stared angrily at her.

"A day?"

"A WEEK!"

Kumiko looked at Bayloupe with something like respect.

"That is some spanking power..."

Lessar glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Ok, that is enough talk about spanking. You said you need information?", Bayloupe asked, bringing the conversation in a different direction.

"Jep, I did. Information about GREMLIN to be precise."

"But don't you already have access to such information? You know, agent of the board of directors and all?", Lessar asked confused.

"No, because I am no agent anymore."

"You got fired?", Lessar asked with mirth in her voice.

"Yeah, and I'm happy about it. Try to imagine working for a person worse than Stuart, then multiply it by ten.", Kumiko said, successfully crushing Lessar's attempt at making fun of her.

"And what exactly do you want to know about them? And what is with payment?"

"The names of some important members. And, which is more important, their type of magic. I know they lean on the Nordic mythology, but I don't really know who with what is in charge of specific operation zones. And about the payment, I have information that might interest you.", Kumiko said the last part with a smirk.

"Well, about the members: We know that a person named Othinus is in charge of all operations, which get controlled by the chiefs-in-charge. We think that whole GREMLIN gets controlled by her. About her magic relation, we are not quite sure: Either Tyr or Odin.", Bayloupe informed her, leaving Lessar out of the loop before she could say something stupid.

"Othinus, huh? Somewhere I heard this name before...", Kumiko thought out loudly, rubbing her chin.

"Strong magician, rumors saying she became a magic god."

"Shit! That would make the whole thing harder that it already is."

Before Kumiko could let lose a huge barrage of curses the door slammed open and in the frame stood Gunha.

"Mission accomplished, Kumiko!", he exclaimed loudly and drew all eyes at him.

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?", Lessar asked, surprised by the sudden appearance.

"What the...? Why do all think he is my boyfriend the moment he appears?". Kumiko questioned, a little stuttering.

"You seem to be like butter and bread.", Lacis pointed out her opinion, speaking up for the first time.

"You gotta be kidding me...", Kumiko sighed loudly, massaging her temple.

"But we are friends.", Gunha pointed out, seemingly not understanding what was going on.

"So you are together.", Lessar smirked at her, mirth now seeming to ooze off her.

Kumiko began to get nervous.

"No, we are just friends, nothing more."

"But we already bonded with guts; We are more than friends!", Gunha exclaimed.

This caused a chain reaction: Bayloupe smirked, Lacis eyes widened in shock and Lessar looked flabbergasted at Kumiko with mouth open.

Said redhead's face seemed to try to imitate her hair color with huge success.

"You two already have advanced to this stage?! I really shouldn't take you lightly.", Lessar said to her, still the same expression on her face.

"NONONONO! We didn't do something like that and we are in no such relationship! What he mean with bonding is something completely different then what you think!"

"Ara ara, that isn't nice of you, to deny to have done such an act in front of the person you did it with. Think about his feelings."

"Stop misinterpret in what he is saying and stop acting out of your character!", Kumiko almost screamed at this point, becoming even redder which is almost impossible. "And what he called bonding was to beat some assholes into the ground. Together."

"That's right! We are best friends! But what do you thought bonding i...", Gunha didn't come further as Kumiko's hand slapped on his mouth, successful silencing him. She leaned closer towards him.

"You say another word about this topic in the next five minutes and I send you personally flying to Hawaii.", she hissed him in his ear in a sickly sweet tone.

'Then you are not my responsibility anymore.', Kumiko thought, grinning to herself and backing away.

Gunha in response trembled in fear and nodded frantically.

Bayloupe leaned towards Kumiko, then whispering in her ear:"Something happened? You losing it faster than usual."

"Just the most nerve wrecking travel I had so far in my life."

Bayloupe smirked at her.

"You need to tell me sometime."

"Later, promise."

Kumiko moved away from Gunha and Bayloupe, relieved that he didn't say anything about that topic anymore.

"So, after we cleared the misunderstanding, let's continue with me getting the information I want and after that, Lessar~chan:", she said and smiled with eyes closed a sinster smile at Lessar.

"It will be spanking time."

Lessar paled and backed away slowly, but got held firmly by her left shoulder from Bayloupe who too smirked at her.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad.", she reassured her though her voice let to believe she didn't think it herself.

"Back to topic: We have a person that might be a magic god and...", Kumiko started.

"Many who lean themselves at gods of the Nordic mythology or the mythology itself plus some from the science side.", Bayloupe finished, sounding a little concerned.

"That is going to be a shit storm."

"Watch your language, please."

"Sorry, my tongue slipped."

"You don't mean it, do you?"

"No, I do not."

Bayloupe sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"_But when two of the criteria are correct, then we might have already won. So, in that case we just need to ensure there are minimal casualties..._", Kumiko mused barely hearable and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Wait, what?", Lessar asked, not really understanding the meaning of what she said.

"AH, did I say it out loud? Don't worry, nothing serious. Just a silly thought of mine.", she reassured the younger girl, giving her a smile.

The others(except Gunha) looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything anymore.

"Is there still more, or was that all?", Kumiko asked to change the course of the conversation, a little nervous.

"Well, we found out some locations of operation bases around the globe.", Bayloupe explained a little irritated, pulling and spreading out a map and marked different locations, under them ones in Germany, America, Vietnam and Russia.

"That is quite the number of bases.", Kumiko whistled in a appraising tone. Every other girl in the room looked at her incredulously.

"What? It is a big a feat if you manage to build and hold so many bases, scattered across the world. And that against every other organization that hates them. Which are quite a lot... if not even the rest of the world.", she explained, seeming to not know what was wrong with complementing the enemy.

That statement lead to raising of eyebrows and twitching eyes.

New light shared the same thought: 'It isn't a thing to complement when enemies are a threat big enough to hold their own against the world.'

After a awkward moment of Kumiko receiving glares Bayloupe broke the silence.

"Okaaayy. Even though this somewhat strange situation is rather interesting, I think that we should get the show on the roll. You said you have information that are... interesting for us, haven't you?"

With that single mentioning everyone changed back to a more composed and businesslike manner.

"I have some information that are indicating that GREMLIN will have a operation in England around this week. And knowing them it won't be very pretty.", Kumiko informed them, leaving them all speechless.

"Are you sure?", Bayloupe asked in a heavy voice, concern spiking.

"I am. Got it from the information network belonging to the board of directors when I was still an agent: A 99 percent chance for the event to happen."

"But we have a Saint here. And Nececcarius' HQ. They can't cause much damage, can they?", Lessar demurred, hoping it would be true.

"That would be a nice change. But too bad: If they send a strong team, and giving the oppositions to them like you listed is a high chance, it would ensure that victory for England is no guaranty. And they send, apparently, a rather well known alchemist to lead the whole operation. A guy called Lucius Schwarzeiche , coming straight from their forces in Germany."

"Good god...", Bayloupe muttered, a heavy mine forming on the faces of the New Light members. She already heard what this man was capable of, and it did no good thing for their chances for success.

"But don't worry, I will help you. Friends stick together and help each other, right?", Kumiko tilted her head slightly to the right and smiled at them so brightly she seemed to radiate of a wave of light.

'She is madcap.'

'She is a goddess.'

'I want her as big sister.'

After some seconds the 'light' faded and the others managed to collect their thoughts.

"But, to win this battle for sure, we need Necessarius on our side. Joy.", concluded Kumiko, an air of gloom hanging around her.

"It shouldn't be that bad..."

"You have no idea. Stuart and I are almost at war."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing big... just blew up some magic side property."

Bayloupe raised a eyebrow in response.

"And you wonder why she isn't on good terms with you?"

"It wasn't my fault! Two saints are not really a thing where you can be discrete...", Kumiko muttered defiantly, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting to look at.

"Tw-two saints? At the same time?"

"Yeah, killed one of them and beat down the other. Too bad it was Kanzaki Kaori. And the building I blew up while fighting them... let's just say it was fairly important. Nececcarius didn't take that lightly." she explained, twitching under the stares she received now.

"What did you blow up?", Bayloupe asked, despite fearing the answer.

***muttermutter***

"I didn't quite catch that."

"An important telesma research facility at the north pole."

Silence. The only exception was the sharp breathing from every New Light member. Finally, after some seconds that seemed to be hours, all three shouted in unison:"YOU DID WHAT?"

"For my defense, they attacked first."

"Let me get this straight: You destroyed a very, very important research facility.", Bayloupe said, her face twitching.

A nod from Kumiko.

"Because the saints attacked you while being there, for..."

"Spying for AC.", came the short answer.

"For spying. Plus You killed one of them." Another nod.

"And beaten another down. And in that whole process you killed nearly all staff member in that facility when you, as you said, blew it up."

A nod for confirmation.

"And I guess the research results are destroyed too."

"Well, technically they are not."

"What does that mean?"

"Deposited in academy city?"

"...You stole them?"

"Stealing is such a hard word; I prefer the term 'taking without asking'."

Bayloupe rubbed her temples and groaned.

"Why do you make everything worse than it already is?"

Gunha patted her on the back, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, there are people so gutless that they do things even worse."

Kumiko blinked at him, not wanting to believe what he said.

'He may be the biggest hypocrite I met so far.'

"Thanks. Good to know that you are friendlier than your girlfriend.", Bayloupe teased, smiling back.

A growl that startled everyone sounded in the room, origin Kumiko. They diverted their attention towards her. Kumiko's face twitched, multiple veins pooped up and her hair seemed to defy gravity.

"I will explain it one more time:", she hissed, resulting in everyone backing away slowly.

"**He**"

She took a step in their direction.

"**is**"

Another step. Everyone gulped.

'Oh shit!'

"**NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**", Kumiko roared, heating the whole room up and suddenly appeared bigger than she really is.

Everyone thought the same as she seemed to tower over them.

'We took it to far.'

Kumiko's gaze wandered through the room and stopped as she fixated it on Lessar.

"I remember that I still owe you a spanking, Lessar-chan."

Lessar wasted no time and tried to run, but got gripped by the others.

They send her a 'better you than us'-look. At that moment Lessar thought only one thing and one thing only: 'You backstabbing traitors!'

"Soo, Lessar...", the spoken words send Lessar in a world of fear.

She slowly shifted her gaze towards Kumiko who massaged her left hand.

"It's time for punishment."

She gulped and everyone in that room learned a lesson for life:

Never, ever get on Kumiko's bad side.

A little later screams of pain and sounds of slapping filled the building.

* * *

"Haaaa, now I can think straight again.", Kumiko, now relieved and calmed down, said and stretched her arms while walking down the street, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Gunha followed a meter behind her, trying to forget the gruesome pictures of what happened in the bar to Lessar.

"So, next stop would be... Necessarius.", she muttered, gloom hanging around her.

"It won't be so bad.", Gunha said, trying to lift her mood.

"You have no idea.", Kumiko answered with head hanging down. The rest of the walk towards their destination was walked in awkward silence.

After around half a hour they stood in front of a big building.

"This is it. St. George Cathedral", Kumiko sighed, just standing there and was seemingly not interested in entering the building.

"Are we not going in?", Gunha asked her, confused.

"I don't really want to." A pause.

"So... we are not going in?"

Kumiko sighed again."I said I don't want to and truth be told, If I were to chose between taking on an aircraft carrier or talking with that person now, I would chose the carrier every time. But too bad I can't call hut."

She started to walk towards the double door with him in following but stopped in her tracks and held out a arm, stopping him too.

"Before we bring it behind us, I must warn you: No sudden movements, no talking when unquestioned, and most of all: Try to survive."

Gunha signaled her that he understood by giving her a thumps up.

Both walked towards the door, nodded to each other and pushed, each one wing, and walked in.

The inside was darker than one thought. A chill went down Gunha's spine and he felt it. Something was there.

Kumiko appeared to also notice it.

"This raging fury, this killing intent;"

One could hear footsteps which got louder and louder. Both teenagers made themselves ready.

"Something is coming."

And with that words a cascade of nuns, priests and persons that looked normal, a oddity in a place and group like that, ran at them with weapons ready and yelling a battle cry.

They started their attacks at them. Sword swings, fireballs, everything they had in their repertoire.

Kumiko's reaction was... doing nothing and let her ability handle it.

A sword to the head; blocked.

A fireball to the groin; blocked.

Gunha on the other hand dodged the attacks with movements that would be just embarrassing for every other person to do.

A girl tried to stab her with a trident, surrounded by some kind of blue shroud, but her attack got halted the moment it would connect.

"How did you...?"

For a moment the girls eyes widened a little before she jumped back and every other attacker paused too.

"Care to explain why I get attacked by an angry mob the moment I step through the door? I have expected to get bombarded with insults by that witch, but I never expected such a... physical confrontation.", Kumiko demanded, looking at them with a scowl meant for little children who didn't behave.

"We are going to revenge priestess-sama!", the girl with the trident answered, now drawing the attention of Kumiko.

"I know you from somewhere... what was it again? Itsuwa, I believe. Yeah, Itsuwa. You were the one girl who stopped me when I was about to kill Kanzaki. So tell me, what is the meaning of this? I didn't kill her, and please say that is no such silly thing as pride.", with the last sentence her voice and eyes became cold and the atmosphere around her became dangerous, something seemed to twirl around her.

All magicians went a cold shiver down their spine and looked at her in fear. Itsuwa couldn't help but feel the same she felt in Avignon.

At that moment Kumiko seemed to be something unreachable for them, a being where it wasn't a question of how you fought or won against it but how you survived it.

"Kumiko", Gunha said slowly, grabbing her shoulder. She didn't react and still stared coldly at Itsuwa.

"Kumiko", this time he said it with more force, but got still no reaction and the amount of the twirling doubled.

"**KUMIKO, STOP!**", he yelled, generating a huge amount of Energy which gathered around the two of them, letting the space around both look like sugar water. It literally ate the something that twirled around Kumiko.

For Kumiko that energy was comfortable and warm, like a ocean of cushions she sunk in. The coldness in her eyes slowly faded away and was replaced through warmth, the tenseness in the air dropped and everyone's tenseness with it.

She blinked twice and then receded to her normal self. Gunha moved his hand away and looked at Kumiko in a gauging way. She tilted her head slightly towards him and smiled.

"Thanks. It's still kinda hard to control emotions."

"Don't worry, I just needed to inject some guts into you."

They both redirected their attention back towards the mob who stared at them wide eyed.

"I'm sorry that I let that side out, normally one doesn't see it. But even though we could stay here all day I must inform you that I want to meet with Stuart, as in now."

"And why should we let you through?", Itsuwa asked sullen.

"Because I asked nicely and we all know that we", Kumiko pointed at her and Gunha, "could very well force our way through you. But we don't do it because we are nice people. And by the way: I'm not Valkyrie anymore, so I'm not affiliated with that bastard."

"Then why are you here?", a male voice sounded. The owner of that voice came in view as he walked through the mob. He had red, shoulder long hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

"AH, the oversized middle schooler. Nice to see you again, Stiyl!", Kumiko greeted him with faked happiness in her voice.

A vein popped up on Stiyl's forehead and he gritted his teeth together.

"You still didn't answer my question; What do you want?"

" I have Information for you regarding GREMLIN."

That caused an reaction. Every member of Nececcarius looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"And how do we know we can trust you?", Stiyl asked her after a telepathic communication, suspicion showing itself in his eyes.

"You can't. You just need to trust me on this one. But to give you something to work with: I only lie if it benefits in protecting my brother, which isn't the case now."

Stiyl looked at her doubtfully, thinking about if trusting her would be a wise decision. After some seconds and a talk with the one on the other side of the telepathic line decision was made and he motioned her to follow.

"Alright, I will bring you to the archbishop. This way, as you already know."

Protests were yelled but Stiyl cut them down with a single "She wants to talk to her."

And with that he turned around and walked away, not paying her another look.

"Wow, this place is as nice and welcoming to visitors as it used to be.", Kumiko sarcastically commented whilst following him, behind her Gunha.

"You can't really expect us to invite you to a nice talk with tea and cake. Not after what you did."

"That accident was over a year in the past."

"No, I talk about something that happened recently. We send a member of Nececcarius on a joint mission. He didn't come back in a state we... expected."

"And what would that be? You know, out of faked curiosity."

"A day before we got a barrel filled what appeared to be molten flesh. Any guesses?"

Kumiko looked guiltily at him, grief displaying in her face. She always wondered all the time since she heard the news where this fellow of the group went missing. Or, to be precise, the puddle he became. Kumiko bit on her under lip.

"Yeah, that's my handwork. I'm sorry. But at the same time, it was your fault too."

Stiyl whirled around , rage showing itself on his face.

"Care to explain why we are at fault too? I do believe it was you who melted him."

"You were the ones who send him inside Academy City and let him attack and try to subdue Kamijou Touma, a imperative asset for the Super Intend. You were the ones to send him to his death; The question is, did you know it was a suicide mission, or not.", she calmly replied.

"I didn't.", he said, his voices seeped fury. Styil turned around and continued his walk.

"What a coincidence. Ten bucks the witch knew it and send him never less?", Kumiko asked, disgusted by only the thought of it. She followed him in his tracks.

"That is no bet. It's a certainty."

As they walked down the corridor, they suddenly heard a shout.

"NANASEN!"

Something flew towards Kumiko with a great velocity, ripping the ground on its way. Before it could shredder her to pieces, it stopped and revealed itself as metal strings.

Kumiko sighed again, needed to do it too often for her taste.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaori. But seriously, do you need to choose a physical greeting like that?"

The older girl ignored Kumiko and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, come on. If that is still about the thing at the north pole, I will throw up."

She got no reaction, Kaori still resumed in her staring. After some moments, Kumiko decided to make a more physical approach too. She grabbed one of the strings and pulled. Stiyl's eyes widened in shock and his body froze in his tracks, only able to watch the event in fornt of his eyes to unfold.

The pull send Kaori flying towards the younger girl who brought up a arm, ready to strike. Time seemed to slow down as she saw Kumiko coming nearer and nearer. She managed to get her feet on the ground again but still slid towards Kumiko. Kaori stopped when she was in arms reach and, unable to react to the other girl's action, Kumiko's arm went down and... hit her softly with the side of her hand on the head.

"Bad kitten."

Stiyl and Kaori blinked perplex alike and tried to process what happened just now. Kumiko repeated it and again a soft chop landed on the bigger girl's head.

"Bad kitten."

Kaori, after finally getting back to her Zen, jumped back and stared at Kumiko dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that?"

"Too ease the mood, of course.", Kumiko answered and showed her a smile. Again she got no reaction. Deciding it was just a waste of time to do a stare showdown now, Kumiko switched to a serious voice and spoke up.

"Listen, Kaori: I know why you react like that. I can even understand this behavior. I really do. I too would react like that if a person who killed friends of mine stood directly in front of me. But you also need to understand that I did what I did to achieve my goal, not because I had fun while doing it. And that I haven't had a choice in that matter."

That seemed to calm Kaori slightly down but she still had a tense facial expression. Kumiko turned towards Stiyl and motioned him to continue the walk.

They stopped in front of a big door. Styil faced Kumiko and spoke to her.

"I must ask you to leave him", he pointed at Gunha "behind. She only agreed to meet you. And I need to inform you that if you do a wrong move we will attack you."

He left the 'and kill you.' unspoken.

"Of course. And to the 'attack you'-part;", Kumiko answered while walking past him towards the door "Try it."

Then she opened the door and entered the room. The room was big and illuminated by the light of the sun shining through the giant windows on the back side. The windows were typical windows found in a church, decorated and colored with many pictures of the Catholic religion.

Stiyl closed the door behind her. In front of the windows sat Laura Stuart, archbishop and leader of Nececcarius, on a chair at a table filled with tea and cake. On the other side of the table stood another empty chair.

'So much about 'no tea and cake for you', huh?'

Kumiko neared herself the table silently with a fake smile plastered on her face. She got a fake smile back. Kumiko sat herself on the still empty chair and waited for the other woman to say something.

"It's nice to see you again, Kumiko-chan.", Stuart began in Japanese with a voice filled with faked happiness that practically screamed 'Hate you, Bitch'.

"It's definitely nice to see you again too. And Stuart, please: talk in English, your way of speaking Japanese is just silly.", Kumiko replied letting the smile on her face, having the hidden message 'fuck you' in her sentence.

"OH, I Didn't know my way of speaking was this... unfitting.", came the answer, now in English.

"There is no problem with it. You will just get weird stares from the sidelines, nothing serious. But as much as I want to talk with you about such a... important topic, I would really want to talk about the matter at hand."

"I see nothing wrong with that. You said you have information regarding GREMLIN?", Stuart asked and took a sip from her tea.

"You heard correct."

"And why do you think I don't know already what you want to say to me?" This damn woman wanted to pressure her. Kumiko tried her best to keep the smile where it belonged and her fist away from where it was meant to be.

"A feeling. A feeling which says that Crowly didn't tell everything to you. And that you network doesn't possess the information I can offer.", she responded, inwardly resisting the urge to insult her.

"Oh. Interesting, I suppose. But we both know you will not tell me it for free."

"Of course not. I'm no Samaritan. We both aren't."

"And what is it that you want?"

"To stop your attacks on Kamijou Touma. And that you stop the little plan you work on right now." Stuart's smile faded a little bit for the first time.

"That is a really big demand. Why shouldn't we do it?"

"Am I allowed to speak openly?" A nod.

"It simply won't work." The smile she possessed faded completely.

"And why do you think it won't work? You are no magician, so tell me; Where do you take that confidence that it won't work?"

"Because of its very nature. It's moving outside of what you can perceive, of what you can understand. To try and mess with it will not work."

"So you know what it is?" A eyebrow raised a that question. Kumiko looked at Stuart's passive face in a exaggerated way.

"Haven't you listen to me? Right now I can't do exactly that to a hundred percent. No one of us can. And when you ask that question you don't understand it yourself to such length, do you? Why do you even want to follow this plan then?"

"Because it might be a path to salvation."

Kumiko, now without any modesty, looked at her as if she had a second head grown.

"Did you say 'Might' just now? You seriously want to tell me that you risk such things because of a single 'might'?"

"I am willing to take that gamble."

"So you are not backing down?"

"I am afraid not."

Fury. Hot, burning fury raged in her. Every ounce self restraint was lost, every composure she possessed faded away when this sentence was spoken. Around them the basic physical rules seemed to be canceled out, nothing like that mattered at the moment. Then Kumiko spoke up, eying Stuart with hot rage.

"You are 'willing to take that gamble'? Do you even now in the slightest what taking it would mean? I warned you about it. I tried to get you away from that idea. And you come up with that, simply continuing what you started? Not even considering what I said? You have no idea what you are about to do. I was connected. I know the truth, even if my knowledge is only on a rudimentary level. And you say to me in your blissful naivety that you still want to continue? Giving me that answer in your complete arrogance?"

During that entire speech Stuart looked at her with no emotion showing on her face. Stiyl, Kaori and multiple other members of Nececcarius ran in the room and looked wide eyed at the demon standing in the middle of the anomaly.

"You know what...", Kumiko began and the anomaly vanished slowly.

"This deal is blown. Forget the information. Try to safe your beloved England. But remember what I said: When you succeed with this plan of yours, then there is no salvation. Not for **you**, not for **England** and most of all not for **humanity**."

And with that she stormed out of the room and pulled Gunha with her in the process.

No one dared to stop her.

* * *

**That was it with this chapter!**

**Some of you may have already notived it, but I made references to other animes. Hehehe... I'm so evil.**

**And about the whole relationship thing: Sargent Crash, applause to you, you have successfully infected my brain with that idea. Congratulations!**

**And with that:**

**Don't forget to leave something behind and...**

**I'm out! Bye!**


End file.
